Warriors of Grey
by 4eva96
Summary: Atarah Tabris had heard stories of the grey wardens, but she never thought her life would lead her to becoming a grey warden Now along with six other recruits they will gather an army and face the archdemon All origins
1. Chapter 1

_The Tevinter Imperium built long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the Northlands. It's fitting that we make are stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest._

The sun was rising on the ruins just as five travellers started to make their way across the bridge. A Mabari Warhound named Digby took the lead, his tongue lolling as he panted in the heat and excitement. His nose led him to a small crack in the bridge wherein he found a pair of soiled pantaloons wedged in. On look from his owner told him to put it back where he found it. The owner of the Mabari was a stern looking young woman in full plate armour. Her armour bore the crest of the Cousland family, who ruled the Arldom of Highever. Rhiannon Cousland was the youngest child of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, the 'Pup'. Her blue eyes peered across to the soldiers milling in and out of the ruins, praying for one of them to be her brother Fergus. She had news for him. Terrible news.

Following behind her were two elves. One was garbed in the dark leathers of a ranger, her hair almost the same shade of black. Tied tightly in a bun, it made her seem sterner and older than she was. Her eyes were dark and piercing yet nearly as gaunt as a corpse. She leaned wearily upon her fellow elf, whose manner of dress stood in stark contrast. Though she wore leathers, they were coloured white, with white fabrics that swished in the wind that could also conceal her movements. She had a hood pulled over her head that concealed her blondish hair. From a distance she could have been mistaken for a bride…

Lastly, a man of advanced years with a greying beard and a receding hairline followed behind them. He was dressed in full armour of an older design. His eyes were down and he appeared deep in thought. He couldn't decide whether to tell the King of what had happened at Highever; perhaps after the conflict, like the news of the Arl of Denerim's son.

As they grew closer to the ruins the elf in white, Atarah Tabris, lowered her hood grey eyes looking over the place. Ahead she saw a man in golden armour accompanied by a couple of men in grey armour. The man carried himself with the same confidence and poise she saw in Rhiannon, so clearly a man of high standing. When the man spotted their group he walked up to meet them an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Ho there Duncan!" The man greeted cheerfully "I was beginning to think you were going to miss out on all the fun"

"Greetings King Cailen I apologise for the delay" Duncan said in a respectful manner bowing his head

"No need for apologises. I take it these are the other new recruits you found?" the man asked gesturing the group.

"Others?" Atarah asked, she didn't recall Duncan mentioning any other recruits. Though perhaps she had been too preoccupied with making sure Mahalath was coping fine, the taint had started affecting her the past few days.

"Yes before meeting you three I encountered two dwarves Sigurd Brosca and Brynja Aeducan of Orzammar along with Cadfael Amell and Dinah Surana, mages from the circle." Duncan informed them "My king allow me to introduce you"

"There's no need for formalities here, we'll be shedding blood together soon" Cailen said cheerfully, he turned towards Rhiannon "I recognise you; you aren't by chance Teryn Bryce's daughter?"

"I am, my lord" she said running a hand nervously through her short hair

"We've been waiting for your father and his men to arrive, do you know what the cause of the delay is?" silence fell over the group contemplating who would be the one to break the news.

"My family was betrayed by Rendon Howe, I was the only member of the house who escaped and that was only thanks to the aid of Duncan and Atarah." Rhiannon informed the king sullenly, must be hard knowing you had no family to go back to, Atarah thought at least she knew her father remained in the alienage.

"That is indeed horrible news, I had no idea Rendon Howe was capable of such a thing" the king said looking completely appalled "I promise you Howe will not get away with this, once this battle is done I will make sure he is brought to justice. I assume you would want to see your brother, but I'm afraid that won't be possible Fergus was sent out on a scouting mission yesterday and we have no way of contacting him until his return" Rhiannon briefly looked like she was going to say something but decided against it, Cailen turned his attention to Atarah and her elven companion looking at them curiously. "And what may your names be friends?"

"I'm no friend of yours human lord" the elf in black spat out sharply turning her back to the king, whose cheerful façade faded momentarily to Atarah's amusement.

"I am Atarah Tabris of the Denerim alienage, and this is Mahalath Mahariel of the Dalish" she told the king in a tightened tone.

"Oh? I stayed in Denerim for a time but my guards forbade me to go to the alienage, what is it like?"

"I was nearly arrested for killing an Arl's son who kidnapped me and a number of elves and raped one of my friends" Atarah felt no compulsion to gloss over what happened.

"WH-what?!" the king sputtered

"I wouldn't have put it so bluntly my lord, but there are some things happening in the alienage that you should be made aware of" Duncan added in

"Of course, I promise I will do whatever I can to help the elves situation" he paused noticing both Atarah and Mahalath's sceptical looks. "Yes I understand that only with action can I gain your trust" one of the men with king Cailen stepped towards him and muttered something in his ear. "Ah I'm sorry to cut this very enlightening discussion I'm afraid I need to go talk strategies with Loghain. Though honestly I don't see the need, we've defeated three waves of darkspawn already I'm not even sure this is a really blight" Cailen said with a laugh

"You seem very confident" Rhiannon commented, her Mabari barking in agreement.

"Don't I have reason to be?" Cailen asked rhetorically "Well, I will see you before the battle" and with that he and his entourage turned and marched towards the camp.

"I feel this shemlen lord should be taking this more seriously than he is" Mahalath said monotonously tired eyes following the king.

"I agree though there is little we can do to make him believe this is a true Blight. Let us move on, please feel free to wander the camp to get your bearings. If you wish to find the other recruits Brynja and are usually in the training area and Cadfael and Dinah would most likely be near the rest of the mages. When you're ready you should find Alistair and he'll prepare you all for the joining, though until then I should request that Rhiannon your Mabari should stay with me. I will see you all later" Duncan gave a small nod as he two made his way towards the camp, Digby treading behind and his master's reassurance.

The three walked silently talking in their surroundings, the enormity of it all finally setting on Atarah who had taken the lead. Looking around Atarah saw soldiers some training some praying some resting, mages who seemed to be in a trance of sorts as well as one or two blacksmiths building weapons and armour. Near one of the groups of training soldiers Atarah spotted two dwarfs, a male and female, sparing. She hadn't seen any other dwarfs in the area and assumed these were Brynja and Sigurd. Sigurd had thick black shaggy hair and beard and well-toned arms, his armour had a battered down bronzed look which lacked grieves or arm guard he also wielded a double edged battle axe that was the same size as he was. The woman Brynja had long blazing red hair which matched her red armour; she was using a great sword. Though that was all Atarah could pick up from this distance, but she could make out laughter and light hearted taunts between the pair.

"If you could stop watching those dwarfs, may I make a request?" Rhiannon asked snapping Atarah out of her daze, "If we can, can we go into the woods to see if we can find any trace of my brother? You'd be able to do that couldn't you?" the second question was directed towards Mahalath. Who looked like she was fighting off bad memories, from what Atarah had gathered from their time at the Dalish camp Mahalath had lost a friend and failed to find him, the fact she could empathise with Rhiannon about losing someone was one of the few reasons Mahalath was more tolerable of Rhiannon then she was with other humans they had encountered.

"I could. But do we have time for such things? From what you have said your brother sounds like he could fend for himself." Rhiannon looked to the ground clearly upset about the whole situation. "A compromise perhaps? It is likely whatever preparations needed for the joining will lead us into the woods and while we are there we can look for your brother" Atarah felt herself smile at the grin that spread across Rhiannon's face. The sound of clinking metal alerted them to someone approaching, turning they saw the dwarfs.

"We heard you mention the joining, are you also recruits? I'm Brynja, this is Sigurd" from here Atarah could see the evenly proportioned face, the bright clear blue eyes and full red lips, the woman also had an almost sultry aura about her. Dwarf or no she would turn heads.

"Well met" the man said in a gruff but surprisingly social sounding voice, he had deep brown eyes that looked as though they had witnessed many things the dwarf also had the odd scar along his arms but most notably he had a small tattoo on his left cheek.

"Oh yes we are recruits, we arrived this morning. It is good to meet you. Name's Atarah" Atarah greeted them. "This is Rhiannon and Mahalath"

"Ah! Wonderful we've been waiting for you, come let us get our magical companions then we'll see that Alistair boy" Brynja said enthusiastically as she started jogging towards the courtyard where the mages had been in their trance. Getting slightly caught up in her enthusiasm the group ran after her.

They slowed to a near stop as they drew nearer to two mages, a male human facing away from them and elven female, that weren't entranced like the other mages Atarah had seen. The man was tall with strong arms, if not for the fact he was quite obviously teaching the elf a spell Atarah would have thought him a warrior, he had jet black hair cut just below the ear along with a light stubble. He wore simple black leather armour covered with a black leather duster with purple patterning, great sword attached firmly to his back. The elf he was with was a contrast; she was small and slight with short white hair with longer braids down one side. She had a young face, with bright big green eyes and pale skin. She wore a pale blue dress which was cut off at the shoulders and went down mid-thigh, black leggings went down to her ankles and a dark blue cuirass covered her mid-section. She was first to spot Atarah's group and she waved, this caused the human to turn, piercing black eyes that Atarah felt digging into her soul landed on her.

"Cadfael, Dinah these are the recruits we've been waiting on" Brynja told them

"'Bout time a?" Sigurd added. The man, Cadfael simply nodded.

"Shall we go then?" he asked curtly,

"Don't be rude" Dinah exclaimed, elbowing the man. She had by this point picked up a light brown teddy bear, Atarah thought better of asking at that moment. "One of the soldiers said Alistair was in the great hall talking with one of the circle representatives, if we hurry he should still be there" she said almost shyly.

"Let us make haste then" Atarah said, taking lead towards the hall.

* * *

So first time i've tried writing fanfiction reviews would be helpful :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 yay so Atarah will end up team leader but i'll be switching pov for the first few chapters so you can get to know the characters better we've got Rhiannon this time.

* * *

Fortunately Alistair, or at least who Rhiannon guessed to be Alistair, was still in the hall and talking with a mage. Rhiannon couldn't help but let her eyes drift over the blond man's physique he was tall, smaller the Cadfael though, broad shoulders and quite good looking. It appeared the man was having a disagreement with the mage.

"Don't get distracted now" Atarah whispered with a smirk, looking between the two.

"Shush you" Rhiannon whispered back, smile playing on her lips. The elf couldn't blame her for having good taste could she. The group were soon in earshot of the warrior and mage but remained silent, out of curtsy of course not because they wanted to eavesdrop, Rhiannon told herself.

"What is it now? Haven't the grey wardens asked enough of the circle?" the mage demanded sounding exasperated.

"I am simply here to deliver a message from the revered mother, she desires your presence" the man said calmly

"What her reverence desires is no concern to me, I'm busy enough working with the grey warden's by the kings orders might I add. I will not be harassed in this manner" the man was practically whining now, honestly he sounded like a child in Rhiannon's opinion.

"Oh I'm sorry for harassing you by delivering a message" the man joked but sounding fairly annoyed.

"Your glibness does you no credit" the mage snapped, face starting to go red.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well, I was going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one"

"I had enough of this. Fine I'll go talk to her, get out of my way." The mage stormed past the group, though the effect he was going for failed as he tripped over Mahalath's bow. Looking at the bow's owner she just gave an 'oh silly me' look.

"You know what I love most about the Blight? It's how it brings everyone together" the man said smiling towards the group.

"I know what you mean" Rhiannon replied in a friendly manner

"It's like one great big party; we could all hold hands in a circle. That would give the darkspawn something to think about"

"Great another shem who doesn't take things seriously, reminds me of someone else we've met." Mahalath muttered under her breath.

"I afraid I don't recognise any of you, none of you are mages are you?" he said eyes darting nervously between them.

"Would that be a problem for you?" Cadfael asked almost confrontationally magical energy surrounding his arm.

"Just the two of us are mages" Dinah said standing in front of Cadfael, who went back to a relaxed stance.

"Well that's interesting, I guess. You two don't look like mages. Oh wait are you lot the recruits that Duncan found?" Everyone nodded "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Alistair the most recent addition to the grey wardens though you all probably knew that already" Alistair said smiling like an excited puppy. "Well as the most junior member I am to accompany you lot as you prepare for the Joining"

"No offence but do you have to? Give us our orders and I'm sure we can handle ourselves." Sigurd asking, leaning against his axe.

"Not that we'd object to the company" Rhiannon added, she heard both Mahalath and Cadfael scoff and she mentally scolded herself for being so obvious. But at least Alistair didn't pick up on it, thankfully.

"I know you find that a bit of an annoyance, I felt the same when I did the joining but they don't really give you much of a choice. You know it's just occurred there haven't been this many female recruits at one time." Alistair said thoughtfully

"You want more women in the grey wardens?" Brynja asked, batting her eyelashes. From the dwarfs coy smile and Sigurd chuckling to himself Rhiannon knew Brynja was just joking around but that didn't stop her feeling annoyed.

"Would that be so terrible? Though I'm curious have any of you ever seen a darkspawn?" at that Mahalath and Brynja shuffled nervously looking away from Alistair. "Right, perhaps we should move on. Duncan will want to speak with us about the preparations"

"Care to tell us anything about the joining?" Cadfael demanded in a calm emotionless voice,

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about the joining until the ritual. Those are the rules."

"Since the majority of us are going to speak with Duncan, can I go see one of the weapons vendors? I lost my blades on the way here." Atarah asked.

"Of course, we'll catch up with you later." Rhiannon replied, with that Atarah turned and ran off, the material of her skirts floating behind her. The remaining followed Rhiannon and Alistair back towards the entrance of the ruins, they found Duncan standing in front of a fire staring deeply into it. Digby barked happily bolting over the second he saw his master, he ran around her excitedly before sitting himself beside her. Duncan turned, blinking a lot but that was probably due to staring into a fire Rhiannon reasoned.

"It is good to see you all together, and that you found Alistair easily enough. However where is Atarah?"

"Getting new weapons." Mahalath told him, tightening the strings of her bow.

"Ah of course. Well as you should be aware the king is planning to make a stand against the darkspawn tonight, I wish to perform the ritual once nightfall's. For the ritual to take place I need you to go into the Korcari wilds and retrieve one vial of darkspawn blood each. Also it has come to our attention that there is an abandoned grey warden archive in the wilds, and that there are scrolls which were left behind magically sealed for protection. I would like you to retrieve them."

"Kill darkspawn, harvest their blood and find scrolls. Sounds simple enough" Cadfael said stretching out his arm.

"Finally, chance to put our practice to use. Hey Sigurd, I bet one nights worth of ale I'll kill more darkspawn than you" Brynja taunted her fellow dwarf.

"Make it two nights and you got a deal" the two shook hands on the wager laughing, Rhiannon found them perplexing but none the less admired their positive attitude.

"Let's find Atarah then head off." Rhiannon said making her way towards the wilds. They found Atarah leaning against a fence talking with someone. She had by this time gotten her hands on twin blade which she had strapped to her waist. Rhiannon walked up to her and realised the fenced section was holding a Mabari, like Digby except she was smaller with lighter fur. The Mabari also had a muzzle on and looked very ill. "Atarah, we're to go into the wilds." She told the elf

"Good, we need to keep an eye out for a flower. It should hopefully help this poor girl" Atarah said eyes still on the Mabari.

"Darkspawn taint." Mahalath muttered sadly "We should get moving, no point in delaying" the guard at the entrance to the wilds let them through without too much complaint, except for how moving the gate hurt his back. Rhiannon felt herself taken back by the sight of the wilds, she had lived all her life within the stone walls of the castle and had never seen so many trees in one place. The trees were thick but evenly spread letting Rhiannon see the marshy ground and shallow swamps ahead of them.

"GAH!" everyone turned round weapons drawn only to realise Dinah had stepped in mud and was stuck, arms flaying about she still had the bear though Rhiannon was curious to why she had it in the first place. Cadfael let out a sigh wrapped one arm around the small elf's waist and pulled her out. "I lost my shoes" the girl said with the saddest puppy eyes Rhiannon had ever seen.

"We're going to head this way and look for that flower for the Mabari." Mahalath told the group, gesturing to her Atarah, Rhiannon and Digby.

"Um I don't think we're meant to split up" Dinah argued, still being held up by Cadfael.

"We'll be fine, we can handle a couple measly darkspawn. We'll meet you later" So the four of them split off running in the opposite direction. Mahalath seemed right at home in the wilds her quick-footed steps finding the solid ground, whereas Rhiannon kept get stuck. Much to Atarah's amusement as she kept making jokes the whole time, at Rhiannon's expense. They soon found the flower they were looking for beside a patch of swamp, and filled three vials of darkspawn blood. For being such a threat the fell quickly to Atarah and Rhiannon's blades and got nowhere near Mahalath.

"Should we go find the others or shall we frolic some more?" Atarah asked dusting herself off.

"There's an abandoned camp not far from here, we might find some sign of your brother" Mahalath said to Rhiannon. She tried to push down the feeling of hope in her gut, but since Howe's betrayal Rhiannon had been sick with worry for her brother if Howe had gone through all the trouble of planning then she'd wager he'd have something in store for Fergus.

Mahalath had been lying, the camp had been nowhere near the swamp. Night was falling by the time they reached it. It appeared a few people had been here and that they left in a hurry, most of their stuff was still here. Rhiannon couldn't find anything that suggested Fergus had been here or anything that said where the men had gone. Feeling downcast Rhiannon started walking back in the direction of Ostagar. Digby came up and licked his masters' hand, she smiled patting her Mabari's head.

"I found this in one of the tents, it's addressed to you" Atarah said handing over a folded letter. Rhiannon placed it in her pocket heart hammering in her chest and made a mental note to read it next chance she got.

"Time to go ba.." Mahalath started before going into a coughing fit. Heading back was a slower progress as Mahalath became too tired to run, the sooner the ritual happens the better Rhiannon thought.

Within the first minute of them re-entering Ostagar Dinah came running up, bear running beside her…

"That toy is moving by itself!" Rhiannon yelped. Dinah looked to the ground picking it up

"Um yeah, it can do that. Come on now you're here we can get started" she said with an excited little jump.

"I just need to hand this to the kennel master then I'm yours" Atarah said running off, within minutes we were all together in the great hall once again. Fire from nearby lanterns and bonfires were the only source of light, the moon had been covered with dark menacing clouds. Everyone stood in a circle, Duncan and Alistair next to an altar which held seven goblets. Duncan took the three vials off Rhiannon adding them to the vials.

"Now if we are all ready, let us commence." He announced.

* * *

hope you enjoyed, we've one more chapter with what the other guys were doing in the wilds then the battle of ostagar. reviews are apprieciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Cadfael's pov and we get to meet morrigan and flemeth...always fun that woman**

* * *

Cadfael didn't mind when the human and the elves went off by themselves, not his problem if they died. The dwarf, Brynja, had taken point along with Sigurd. The grey warden, Alistair, seemed perfectly content in following someone either he didn't know or was too ignorant to remember meeting. Neither option placed the man in a good light, so far Cadfael didn't think much of him. Suddenly he felt someone fall against him. Glancing to his side, Dinah was clinging to his arm. They had barely stepped foot in the wilds and his Rotten girl had lost her shoes in the mud, and thus had been balancing to the best of her abilities along rocks and logs. The pendant she wore had fallen out and hung freely from her neck, it had been a gift but from whom Cadfael didn't know however it did remind him of the items some of the Templars in the tower had.

"Help" she said in a quiet voice with puppy dog eyes, even Reginald the bear tilted his head up pleadingly. Cadfael briefly thought back on when Dinah first made Reginald, she had been studying old magic with Jowan when she learned a spell that would bring toys to life and act as though they were pets she wasted no time in doing it. The circle forbade pets and Dinah had always wanted one, though after creating Reginald Cadfael confronted her with the maleficarum nature of such magic. Cadfael helped Dinah hide Reginald's existence from the Templars. She had never done any such magic since, Jowan on the other hand. Cadfael had been fully aware of Jowan's use of blood magic but it had only been his willingness to lie to Cadfael and Dinah's face and putting them in danger that made Cadfael inform first enchanter Irving, though such matters meant little now, now that they had left the circle.

"One must learn to help themselves" Cadfael said stepping out of Dinah's reach, she let out a squeak as she fell. Though she didn't hit the ground, Cadfael swooped her up carrying her with one arm. The size difference between them meant he could carry her in that manner without much fuss. "Don't say I'm not nice to you"

"I'm the only one your nice to" she pointed out. True, Dinah was first brought to the circle when she was three and Cadfael was eleven thus Cadfael took responsibility for her as the older mages had their hands full. Dinah had become something of a sister to Cadfael, though he'd never let on the Rotten girl would get big headed. Up ahead the trio stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Cadfael asked glaring at Alistair.

"Darkspawn approaching" he said drawing his sword and shield. The others followed suit, Dinah set Reginald down and covered her arms with poisonous mist. They heard a sickening shriek and darkspawn burst from the bushes, surrounding the group from all sides. More warning would have been appreciated warden, Cadfael thought but didn't say.

"Steady yourself" he warned before raising his sword impaling it into the ground, the area around them shook violently throwing the darkspawn off their feet. Those that kept charging Dinah cast paralysis and poison on them, making them easy targets for the dwarfs to cut through. Once all the creatures were felled Brynja went around filling the vials with blood, she lost a bet with Sigurd so he didn't have to.

"This is gross" she complained, though to her merit she didn't cringe or shy away from the task.

"Man up ya sissy" Sigurd joked, Brynja smirked and threw some of the blood at the dwarf. He jumped back and promptly tripped over a log falling flat on his arse. Soon the wilds were full of roaring laughter, even Cadfael let himself smile. Brynja eventually took pity and helped the dwarf out of the mud.

"The way you two act suggests you've known each other for a long time?" Cadfael had been curious about the dwarfs background now seemed a good a chance as any.

"Hm? Oh no joining with Duncan was the first time we met" Brynja said

"Though you know what they say, two of a kind" Sigurd added leaning against Brynja's shoulder

"Birds of a feather"

"Besides with this mark here, I would never 'ave got anywhere near the palace" Sigurd said pointing to the tattoo on his cheek

"Palace? Are you a princess?" Dinah asked eyes sparkling with curiosity. Of all the things she could have become fascinated with, it had to be fairy tales didn't it, Cadfael thought with a sigh.

"Not anymore" she said, looking sad for the first time since they first met. Sigurd lightly punched her arm and she perked up again. "What shall I do with these?" she held up the four vials, full of thick black blood. Dinah unzipped Reginald's front and had Brynja place the vials in his stomach. On setting him down Reginald walked ahead, clinking as he went. Everyone, except Dinah and Cadfael, stared at the bear first with shock then curiosity. Well except Alistair who looked a little scared.

"That thing can move" Alistair finally sputtered out pointing at Reginald, he looked stupid.

"Your observational skills are unparralled." Cadfael mocked, it got a smile out of the dwarf but they seemed to find humour in everything.

"But it's a toy, and it's moving" as if that explained it all.

"Yes it can move" Alistair stared still wide eyed, like he was expecting an explanation. However Cadfael didn't feel like wasting his breath, especially on a Templar, (yes just like how a Templar could recognise a mage a mage can just as easily recognise a Templar) so walked on. As they continued through the wilds they encountered several more darkspawn, nothing they couldn't handle. Interestingly even darkspawn had kind that could cast spells, though they still fell to a blast of fire as the rest. Jumping across yet another patch of swamp, they came across a small set of ruins. Surrounded by darkspawn naturally. Once inside Alistair jogged up to a broken cache box, from his worried and disappointed look Cadfael assumed what they had been looking for wasn't here. Typical.

"What have we here" a woman's voice called. Turning, Cadfael saw perhaps one of the most attractive women he had seen. She was pale and slender, jet black hair tied back showing off a long neck and elegant features. She wore black leathers for skirting and boots along with purple material covering her arms and part of her torso, though the front was ripped showing off some cleavage. "Vultures picking off scraps or intruders perhaps come into my darkspawn filled wilds for easy prey?" she said walking down the slope, she had a smug attitude to her Cadfael liked that. When she drew too close Alistair scampered back to the group.

"What say you scavenger or intruder?" The woman demanded

"Pray tell how these are your wilds?" Cadfael countered, the woman chuckled

"Because I know these wilds as only one who owned them could. Can you say the same?" golden eyes looked over the group settling on Cadfael "I have watched you for some time. Where do they go? I wondered, why are they here? And now you disturb ashes which none have touched for so long, why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, which means others could be nearby" Alistair warned

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you" the woman said sounding annoyed, and justly so this was no Chasind. If Dinah's stories were right, this was a witch of the wilds. If being the operative word.

"Yes swooping is bad" Alistair said taking a few steps back looking around the area nervously.

"You there handsome lad" she addressed Cadfael "tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized"

"My name is Cadfael, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said with a slight bow, it had been ingrained in his brain from a young age that a woman should be treated with the highest respect and the woman in question seemed to appreciate it.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You came here seeking something that is here no longer"

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't, your some sneaky witch thief" Alistair seemed to have regained his confidence yet he still sounded an inarticulate mess to Cadfael's ears.

"How very eloquent. Tell me how does one steal from dead men?" she questioned,

"Quite easily it seems. Those papers are grey warden property and I suggest you return then immediately" Alistair threatened, Morrigan however just brushed her hand to one side as is literally brushing away the threat.

"I will not for t'was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that had meant nothing here for a long time if you wish, I am not threatened"

"If it was not you who took them, who?" Cadfael asked

"T'was my mother in fact" Cadfael heard the dwarfs snicker at the statement,

"Can you take us to her?"

"There is a sensible request, I like you" Morrigan smiled at him.

"Careful first it's" Alistair started

"Many women greatly admire the silent warrior type, perhaps you should try it" Cadfael snapped, Morrigan's smile grew

"Follow me"

* * *

Morrigan lead them to a small hut, built of grey stone and a thatch roof. Standing patiently stood an old woman, her hair was thin and grey and her skin wrinkled. Morrigan stood by her side, Cadfael guessed this was her mother but they looked nothing alike. The woman had a stern look about her that would make a lesser man off-set.

"Greetings mother I bring five grey wardens who.." Morrigan started to say

"I see them girl, as to be expected" the woman said with a croak in her voice

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair said with a laugh

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes type or open ones arms wide either way ones a fool"

"Are you a witch?" Brynja asked out of the blue.

"You can't just ask that, if it's true you don't want to make her mad" Sigurd warned

"Wise words, but mean little in the scheme of things. It is not I who decides believe what you will" the woman spoke cryptically, while that took talent Cadfael was starting to find it annoying. "And what of you hm? Do you have your own viewpoint or share those of your companions?" she asked Cadfael

"I believe you have something we need," they had no time to speak of philosophy and this woman was tiring.

"They are here for the documents from the ruins" Morrigan informed her mother.

"Ah yes, here you are" the woman handed over three scrolls "And before you start barking, the seals wore off long ago I have protected them"

"You protected them?" Alistair said sounding fairly confuse, he truly is a moron isn't he Cadfael thought.

"And why not? Take your precious treaties back to the grey wardens and tell them this blight is a far bigger threat then they realise"

"How so?" Cadfael asked

"Oh do not mind me, you have what you came for"

"Time for you to go then" Morrigan said

"Do not be ridiculous girl, these are your guests"

"Oh, very well I will show you out of the woods. Follow me" she said. Leaving the hut behind them, they made their way back to Ostagar as the clouds rolled in.

* * *

**hope its not as jumpy as the last chapter, so next chapter will start from after the joining and will either be from Brynja or Dinah's perspective. preference? remember reviews help me write better :)**


	4. Chapter 4

'I can't die, not now. Not until I know Fergus is alive and I get to run a sword through Howe's gut'

**Die from the Taint. Die from the joining. What difference does it make now?**

_Bottoms up cousin, most important day of your life,_

Tastes worse than Leske's attempt at ale.

**_Let me regain my honour, or else return me to the stone. _**

_The weak die and the strong survive. I am not weak._

**Both elf and mage, I am judged. I might need to change my name again if this works**

Dinah sat up with a jolt, then immediately wished she hadn't. Her head hurt more than the time she tried an earth spell and knocked herself out. Cadfael and Atarah were kneeling over her looking concerned, Dinah could swear their eyes had a strange glow to them but she chalked it down to her imagination. Many things wound up being her imagination.

"Hey you're awake. You had us worried for a minute there" Atarah said smiling as she pulled Dinah to her feet. Dinah saw that everyone else had gotten through, she couldn't help but smile and give a little hop. Reginald had run over, tummy hanging open, and lifted his arms.

"Did the nasty humans leave your tummy open?" Dinah asked zipping him up and cuddling him. The majority of the group looked curious but nobody asked, maybe they gave up, that would be convenient, Dinah thought with a chuckle.

"Duncan and Alistair went off to see King Cailan and Loghain about the upcoming battle." Brynja said adjusting the sword on her back

"Said we should join 'em once we were all up and moving" Sigurd added, Dinah liked the dwarfs they bounced off each other and finished the others sentences most of the time. Dinah looked around the hall and spotted Rhiannon leaning against the far off wall reading a letter Digby curled around her feet, Mahalath was not far to the warriors' right and looked really twitchy. Really, really twitchy more so than when Dinah caught Jowan sneaking around the tower at night.

"Shall we go?" Cadfael asked gesturing to the collection of flames near the hall.

"Shouldn't we take the chance now to introduce ourselves properly? I mean, no offence, I've forgotten your name" Atarah, the elf bride as Dinah had taken to calling her, suggested.

"Don't worry, he only gets annoyed if you lie to him or worse. Right Fael?" Dinah said thinking on what happened with Jowan. She was still a little peeved by the fact he told the First enchanter what Jowan was up to, however Cadfael did get her enlisted along with him instead of leaving her to get in trouble with Greigor and now she had the chance to be a hero like in her books.

"Fael?" Sigurd let out an involuntary snicker, Cadfael launched a fist made of rock at Sigurd knocking him over.

"It's not your day is it?" Dinah asked but Sigurd was too winded to answer.

"In response to your earlier statement my name is Cadfael. And that's all I'm telling you." Atarah tried pulling a pouty face on him but that had no chance of working.

"We should go, the darkspawn are approaching. So many darkspawn" Mahalath whispered, eyes fixed on the horizon. It was now Dinah noticed that the pupils of Mahalath's eyes looked pulled and ripped at the edges were her's like that too? She didn't get a chance to ask as the group ushered her out the hall towards the strategy meeting. Her pendent jiggled against her chest so she quickly tucked it back into her dress.

_"I-it was me-meant to be a congratulations gift f-for your harrowing, but maybe it'll bring you luck for your journey" _ _Cullen said nervously handing Dinah the pendent, he ran away quickly before Dinah could reply. _

"Fine. Speak your strategy. Me and my armies will fight alongside the grey wardens to goad the darkspawn into a frontal assault and then what?" the golden knight, Dinah hadn't forgotten his name don't be silly, said to an older man with slicked black hair and tired expression.

"Have one of your men go to the tower of Ishal and light the beacon. That will be the signal for me and my men to leave our cover and flank the darkspawn" the man replied leaning against the table in front of him pointing to different places on the map.

"Duncan will one of your men carry out this task?" the knight asked looking up from the map.

"I will send Alistair and Rhiannon. However my king I should warn you that the archdemon may appear during the battle."

"That's what you and the other grey wardens are here for right?" when no one objected the king smiled, "I think we're all set then" at that moment one of the circle mages walked up

"My king, if I may speak. The tower and beacon are unnecessary the circle of magi…" he started then one of the chantry people came up and interrupted him.

"We will not trust our lives in your spells mage. Save it for the darkspawn" she spat out

"That was uncalled for, the mages here are more helpful then you are all you do is pray to some Maker" Mahalath snapped, despite the disgusted and angry look the chantry person gave her she said nothing. Just as well unarmed old woman versus tensed up elf with a bow, wouldn't have ended well.

"Enough, the two wardens will light the beacon. It's the best strategy we're going to have in such short notice." The old man said sounding exhausted, if he was going into battle he should have gotten more sleep Dinah scolded him in her head.

"Ah I can't wait, the king fighting the forces of darkness alongside the grey wardens. Now everyone you are dismissed, make any preparations you need and be ready in ten minutes" the king said excitedly. In the black skies lightning crashed and thunder boomed and rain began to pour. So dramatic Dinah thought with glee. Duncan gestured for the group to gather around him in a circle.

"I'm not happy about being sent on an errand, I want to help fight" Ally boy complained

"Same" Rhiannon added, Digby barking in agreement

"I understand your reluctance however this is important and the kings' orders you won't have too much trouble and once the beacon is lit you can join the battle. The two of you are to go to the tower of Ishal which is on the other side of the ruins and light it one hour after the battle starts. Atarah, Dinah I would like you to go to the same side of the ruins and man the forces there. The rest of you will join me on the front line" Dinah felt her grip on Reginald tighten, Cadfael was being sent to the front line? As Duncan started leading the four away Dinah grabbed Cadfael's arm.

"I'll be fine. Stay out of the line of fire, don't do anything rash." Cadfael told her, giving her braids a light tug. Dinah scowled as he walked away, Reginald waved.

* * *

From the bridge Dinah had a perfect view of the battle in progress, flashes of steel and fire as man mage and warden fought together against a great evil in the pouring rain.

"Time to go, come on" Atarah yelled over the sounds of battle cries and boulders colliding with the ruins. Together with Rhiannon and Alistair they sprinted across the bridge. "LOOK OUT!" Atarah screamed as a flaming boulder crashed into the bridge knocking all in the vicinity off their feet. Despite the ringing in her head Dinah kept running, and soon they reached the looming tower of Ishal, it didn't look so huge earlier.

"HELP! THE DARKSPAWN HAVE BROKEN THROUGH!" someone shouted until it abruptly stopped. Half a dozen darkspawn rounded the corner and charged the group, Dinah threw a glyph of repulsion at their feet launching them into the air. Then Atarah, using Rhiannon's shield as a step, jumped towards the darkspawn slicing through them they were dead before they hit the ground. Reginald ran up to the corpse and kicked it for good measure. A mage ran up to them, he was covered in blood.

"What happened?" Rhiannon demanded

"The darkspawn came from nowhere, flooded the tower there everywhere" Rushing past the man, they entered the tower.

"Go light the beacon they said, it won't be much trouble they said" Alistair sighed

"As I recall weren't you complaining about not getting to fight?" Rhiannon teased.

"Hey your right, positive side to every situation" He made to forge ahead, just in time Atarah pulled him back as a fire trap lit the ground. Ally's hair did catch fire though which was funny. The mage hadn't been lying, the tower seemed to be full of darkspawn Dinah kept getting blindsided by them but thankfully Atarah guarded her back while Dinah threw status ailments at the ones Rhiannon and Alistair charged for. Reginald had taken to riding Digby's back knocking down darkspawn with a stick while Digby ripped their throats out. They made steady progress up the tower encountering some, what Dinah had learned to be called, emissaries. Dinah briefly wondered why they had armour when normal mages didn't, but dropped it as one launched a bolt of lightning at her. If there was going to be one thing Dinah remembered from this, it would be seeing a group of darkspawn brought down by a bear using a ballistae, she thought as they climbed the final stair case.

"It's been too long, we need to light the beacon now" Rhiannon called out as they finally arrived at the top room of the tower. However at the doorway they froze, in the room throwing around dead bodies was an ogre. It was ¾ s the size of the room had sharp claws and huge teeth, it saw the group jumped halfway across and roared. Rhiannon and Alistair roared back and charged. They cut at the ogre's arms as it made to swipe at them but it didn't even flinch. Dinah rushed forward and cast a paralysis on the creatures' arms and legs, leaving Alistair free to slice through the back of the ogre's shines. It dropped to its knees with a loud crack. Rhiannon readied her shield and launched Atarah, blades ready, straight at the ogres exposed throat. With a grotesque screech the ogre collapsed dead, at least Dinah hoped it was dead. Atarah calmly stepped of the ogre's back sheathing her blades.

"Get the beacon!" Alistair yelled. Dinah threw a fire ball into the fireplace and the beacon lit up in a blink. The sound of battle continued but they didn't hear the sound of Loghain's battle horn or of a new army charging in. "What's going o.." He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as a boulder crashed into the tower roof. Dinah was briefly aware of the rain falling on her skin before darkness took her.

* * *

**So in a few chapters Dinah and Cadfael will return to the Circle and Reginald isn't the only doll Dinah made. Be afraid. if you have any ideas on what other sort of dolls she made should be like they'd be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't like writing combat scenes, there annoying. sorry this chapters so much shorter then the rest but I wanted to get this published, I'm going to be busy over the next few days so will have little chance to sit and right, but enjoy anyway. Brynja's pov**

* * *

While fighting alongside an army of humans was something Brynja had never experienced before, the horde before them was. Remembering the times she spent fighting darkspawn with her love she smiled, she hoped Gorim had gotten her letter. Her hand was twitching eager for battle, Brynja started impatiently tapping her sword against the ground. Steadily those around her joined in, the rhythmic drumming of weapons against mud filled the air getting louder and louder faster and faster. The glow of fire grew more intense through the thick trees and from them the horde came into view. Darkspawn wielding swords and spells roared at the army, as if mocking them. Before they charged

"ARCHERS READY" Cailan yelled over the rain and drumming, "FIRE" hundreds of arrows whisked over Brynja's head, surprisingly few of the impending horde fell. Brynja knew Mahalath was amongst the archers, she claimed to be able to hit a bird in the eye from the length of the great hall Brynja would believe that when she saw it. "HOUNDS" over three dozen Mabari hounds pounded straight into the horde, clawing and biting at any darkspawn that they drew near. "CHARGE" the army let out a mighty roar and ran to meet the horde.

Metal clashed with metal and flesh darkspawn and humans fell in a matter of minutes. Brynja impaled two genlocks in one go before throwing them into a henlock, while it was dazed she ran up slicing through its midsection. Six tried to gang up on her, but Brynja pivoted on her heals swinging the sword wide six heads rolled. A henlock charged for Brynja, though it underestimated her height, the axe grazed against her head but cut nothing. She plunged the sword into his back twisting it until the henlocks spine cracked. An emissary shot fire at her before she could move, it knocked her straight to the ground. Brynja could only shuffle back as fast as she could as the emissary prepared to send more fire her way, just as he was about to strike though lighting ripped through him until her exploded. Brynja looked to see Cadfael coated in lightning wielding a greatsword in one hand, at his side were two warrior one male one female with black hair the same shade as Cadfael's the two themselves looked like they could be siblings. Brynja nodded as she grabbed her sword charging headlong into the largest group she could find. Blood was drawn flesh torn limbs broken until Brynja couldn't tell the blood from mud and skin but for each darkspawn she sliced apart three more took their place, there was no end to them.

Aglow in the distance was the tower, Brynja backed away from the horde breathing heavily, where were Loghain's men? Brynja eventually bumped into someone, whirling round she came face to face with Cailan Duncan not far off. The king was covered in blood looking weary. Brynja looked passed the kings shoulder and felt her jaw drop in horror, charging towards them was an ogre. She ran passed the king and along with Duncan tried to intercept the ogre, but with just a simple swipe of its arm it sent the pair flying. Brynja was lucky landing in the mud but she ached all over, Duncan smacked into the wall his head making a sickening crack and he stopped moving. Cailan swung his blade at the ogre but it picked the king up like a doll, he dropped his sword as he struggled helplessly. The ogre roared in the kings face and squeezed, even from where she was Brynja heard the bones in his body break. It tossed the kings limp body aside and turned to Brynja, letting her anger fill her Brynja went straight for it. This time though when the ogre swiped for her, Brynja lashed at him. He jerked his arm back leaving his torso open, but no matter how hard she hit him the ogre shrugged it off. The ogre stamped on the ground causing it to shake it took that chance to grab Brynja, she could barely breath and looking into the ogre's small red eyes she thought I'm going to die. Suddenly the ogre let out a shriek of pain dropping her, it thrashed around revealing a dwarf clinging to a war axe which was currently embedded in the ogres shoulder blade. Sigurd. With one final shake the ogre tossed Sigurd off his back, he landed beside Brynja. The ogre was seeing red now as his arm hung loosely at his side, the two prepared to dodge when an arrow landed square into the ogres eye. Mahalath jumped down off the wall and launched an arrow into its other eye. The ogre swung blindly killing both man and darkspawn alike, the second his back was the trio Sigurd leapt up and tore his axe from the ogre thick black blood poured from the beast. As Mahalath kept the other darkspawn at bay with well placed arrows Brynja marched up to the ogre jumped on his front knocking him down, she raised her sword and run him through again and again until he stopped thrashing.

"Darkspawn have gotten behind our forces, Cadfael's already gone to find the others. We need to run, NOW" Mahalath yelled to the dwarfs. And they ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back. Yay for meeting Sten and Leliana, well Sten more so.**

* * *

The first thing Atarah thought when she woke was, well ain't this an ugly shack. The second was why she was here instead of in the tower. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes letting out a groan. Her body ached all over but she found no signs of injuries on her, also why was she in her underwear? Atarah sat upright as a door within the shack opened, a woman she didn't know walked in.

"Ah glad to see you are awake. Your associates have been pestering mother and I relentlessly about your condition." She said.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"That's right you weren't here when the others came to collect their papers, I am Morrigan. As for where you are, you are in mothers hut. She brought you all here from Ostagar, she and I have done our best to heal your wounds but you were still asleep for a two days" Brief flashes of a dragon and being high over above the ground drew to the forefront of Atarah's mind, but that couldn't be right.

"Mother will want to speak with you, it seems your companions have designated you their leader. And I'm sure they will be happy to see you up and moving"

"Thank you, Morrigan. You didn't have to help us and I appreciate it." Morrigan for her part was taken off guard but quickly regained a neutral expression.

"You are welcome. Your clothes are in the chest here, I took the liberty of cleaning the blood off them but I'm afraid it's lost its whiteness" Atarah watched as the woman left the room. She heaved herself to her feet and quickly put her dress on and tightened the straps of her shoes. It didn't matter it wasn't white anymore it seemed more fitting for some reason. With a smile she opened the door out of the shack. Rhiannon Alistair and Digby were standing a short distance away, the humans were standing close together and Rhiannon appeared to be comforting Alistair. Dinah was crouched by the edge of the swamp Reginald at her side, Atarah walked over and knelt beside the small elf.

"Look. I've never seen these kinds of plants before, the water plants at the circle grew in clear water so maybe that's it. What do you think?" she inquired picking flecks of grass off her dress. Atarah made a mental note to buy the girl new shoes first chance they had, the bottom of Dinah's feet were caked in dried mud and blood though she didn't seem fazed nothing seemed to.

"Maybe, the only running water I've seen in the alienage was sewer water. How're you holding up?"

"Fair as fair can be. You kept us waiting silly girl" Dinah giggled tapping Atarah's nose Dinah's eyes seemed to have a strange glow but Atarah decided it was just the low cast sun. Behind the pair someone coughed clearly trying to get their attention, Atarah turned to see an old woman who hadn't aged well standing behind them.

"When someone has invited you into their home it is customary to speak with the owner" the woman said, at that moment Rhiannon jogged over.

"Thank goodness you're alright, we were so worried." She said letting out a sigh of relief.

"King Cailan's army was overrun, they're all dead. Everyone" Alistair looked ready to cry, Rhiannon placed a comforting hand on his arm and he regained some of his composure "If it weren't for Morrigan's mother we'd have suffered the same fate"

"Don't speak of me as though I don't stand right beside you" the woman snapped, clearly annoyed by our blatant, deliberate, ignorance of her presence.

"Terribly sorry, may I ask your name so we may thank you properly?" Rhiannon asked

"Names are fickly pointless things, but if you must. The Chasind call me Flemeth." Dinah's head jerked up in sudden interest to the conversation.

"Flemeth you mean the Witch of the Wilds Flemeth? You're old" she remarked with an mystified look

"You believe such tall tales?" Rhiannon asked sceptically

"Fairy tales are true not because they teach us dragons exist but because they teach us dragons can be beaten" she said defensively turning back to the swamp. Atarah's mouth twitched but she supressed a smile.

"Regardless, thank you for saving us Flemeth. But what do we do now?" Steadily all eyes turned to Atarah.

"Okay, okay how about this for a plan. Step one, find our friends. Mahalath and probably Cadfael are too stubborn to die. Step two builds a massive powerful army, how we do that I'm not sure. Step three kill Loghain cause why not he abandoned us and step four beat the archdemon. Any questions?" Atarah rattled off including hand gestures.

"Those documents we found are treaties obligating the Dalish, Dwarfs and the Circle of Magi to aid the grey wardens during the blight." Alistair added.

"The nearest village to Ostagar is Lothering. If we're going to find anyone it would be there." Rhiannon said, Digby barking in agreement.

"Well then I say we're all set, let us be off" Atarah started to walk off

"One moment if you please, I have something to offer that will be of great assistance" Flemeth said. The shacks door opened and Morrigan walked out, the smell of freshly cooked soup briefly followed her.

"So mother the food is ready will our guests be staying for dinner?" she asked,

"They are leaving now, and you are to accompany them"

"What?" Morrigan, Alistair and Atarah yelped in unison.

"You heard me."

"We thank you for your help, but if Morrigan is not willing…." Rhiannon started to say

"Nonsense Morrigan is very skilled in a large assortment of spells and she can get you out of the wilds without encountering the horde."

"Do I get no choice in this?" Morrigan sputtered

"You have wanted to leave the wilds for years, here is your chance. And wardens consider this repayment for your lives" it was clear they weren't getting a choice in this matter.

"Well if that's settled, Morrigan we'll give you time to get your stuff but we can't delay long" Atarah said. Morrigan let out an annoyed sigh throwing her hands in the air for good measure. After an awkward goodbye with Flemeth the group set off.

"And so the band ventured forth, new ally by their side and hope in their hearts. They eagerly went to meet their destiny" Dinah said before she started singing, to Morrigan's chargin.

* * *

"I see Lothering" Atarah called out. They had been walking along a path which ran by clean water when Atarah decided to run ahead. She turned back to her troop slowly approaching, Dinah looked up suddenly horrified

"LOOK OUT" she yelled pointing behind Atarah, Atarah did a front flip twisting mid-air she just missed a Hurlock's blade as it tried to slice through her middle. As she was about to launch a counter attack a white Mabari leapt from the bushes smacking into the darkspawn ripping its flesh off. Pleased with its work the Mabari trotted over to Atarah looking at her expectantly, she recognised it as the Mabari she helped heal.

"Isn't that…? How did she get here?" Rhiannon asked, having caught up with Atarah. Digby walked up sniffing at the other Mabari.

"I don't know." Atarah knelt down and instantly the Mabari came over and sniffed Atarah licking her face "I think she may have imprinted on me, have you Adaia?" she asked, the Mabari wagged her tail in response

"Great another dog" Morrigan complained.

"So considering Lothering is now visible, who fancies a race?" Dinah suggested Reginald nodded in support of the idea from his perch on her shoulder.

"That is a stupid idea" Morrigan said

"Just because you know you'll lose" Dinah turned and sprinted away Adaia and Digby close behind. Atarah shrugged before to setting off, from the clinking behind her she guessed Rhiannon and Alistair had also joined the race. Atarah won.

* * *

Times of chaos are the perfect opportunity for thugs to set up 'toll points' where ever they want. Atarah was of course referring to the bandits that had set up a barricade blocking access to the bridge except by going past them. She had seen enough of her neighbours pulling these stunts on the humans in Denerim to recognise a scam. The men stood up weapons behind their backs. However they froze when Atarah and her group approached.

"May we help you?" Dinah asked putting on a very good innocent naïve expression

"Boss look at the eyes, we should just let them pass. We were lucky with the last ones" one of the men said

"Um yeah, yeah sorry to bother you we'll just" then he and his men ran off like scared puppies, Atarah half expected tails tucked between their legs. Lothering wasn't the best looking of places but certainly cleaner then the alienage, the ground was dry and dusty and the whole area smelled like livestock. Many families were sitting huddled together clothes dirty faces tired and scared, others were begging and some trying to trade but no one seemed very willing to part with coin. Near the stairs leading off the bridge was an elven family being given coin from a familiar elf.

"Mahalath" Atarah shouted out waving, Mahalath ran over and hugged her tightly. "Good to see you too" Mahalath stepped back and slapped her.

"It's been two days, I was thinking the worst. Never do that again" Mahalath threatened. "Come on, everyone's in the tavern. Though I should warn you we've got a delusional lay sister convinced she has received a vision from the Maker instructing her to join us" she seemed put off by the idea leading to Atarah wondering who let the lay sister accompany them. "Also Brynja and Sigurd challenged most of the men to a drinking contest so it's a little rowdy in there" she warned them as they made their way across to the tavern. It was a small place but well lit and full of life, and of course drunk people. The dwarf were sitting at the bar, it appeared they had drunken two men under the table, looking like they were having a blast a young woman was with them, she had pink robes and short red hair. Cadfael was sitting at a table with a plate of food ignoring most of what was going on around him, Dinah skipped over taking a seat beside him and stole some of his chicken. He just tugged her braids and passed over the whole plate. Morrigan also joined him, apparently she found him more interesting than them strange it almost seemed like they were flirting. Atarah felt her insides shudder at that thought. The rest joined the dwarfs at the bar, Rhiannon took the mug out of Brynja's hand.

"Hey if you were wanting a drink you just needed to ask" Brynja said swaying slightly in her seat.

"How did you guys get away? What happened?" Rhiannon asked, having a drink from the cringe Atarah guessed she didn't like it.

"Well ya see, after we brought down an ogre" Brynja started

"Which was brilliant" Sigurd added draining another mug.

"Then Mahalath found us saying that Cadfael had gone off the find Dinah with Marion and Carver, and that we needed to get out of there. So we ran, and ended up here." She finished.

"Whose Marion and Carver?" Rhiannon asked

"Haven't the foggiest, there around here somewhere. Went to find their mother and sister when we got here" Sigurd said. Dinah walked over cheeks slightly red,

"They're being weird" Dinah said pointing in the direction of Cadfael and Morrigan.

"Well as nice as this place is, we can't stay here. That filthy Shem Loghain has blamed the grey wardens for what happened at Ostagar thus his men and bounty hunters are looking for us. Did you know are eyes glow? Would have been nice to be told that since everyone can recognise us as wardens." Mahalath said shooting a dark look at Alistair

"Where do you suggest we go?" the red head asked she had an accent Atarah had never heard before

"Everyone this is Leliana, Leliana these are Atarah, Rhiannon, Alistair and Dinah. And I suggest we find somewhere off the main road and set up camp. Is that okay?" Mahalath asked looking straight at Atarah.

"Cadfael, Morrigan. Time to go" Atarah lead the group out of the tavern. She found it bizarre to have nine people and two Mabari's following her at one time stranger still five were humans. As they were exiting the village they walked past a man in a cage. No it wasn't a man, Atarah realised, he had dark tough looking skin grey hair in braids against his scalp and a goatee. He looked tired and hungry but otherwise unresponsive.

"You are not my captors. Leave I will not provide you with entertainment." He said in a gruff voice

"What are you? I've never seen anything like you before" Atarah remarked

"I am a prisoner as you can see I am in a cage" He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I heard about this guy, he killed an entire family." Cadfael informed them

"It is as he says. I am Sten of the Barisad, vanguard of the qunari people" it was not so much a greeting as a statement of fact

"My names Atarah, it's nice to meet you"

"Interesting. Do you mock me or do you demonstrate manners that I have not witnessed in these lands. Which it is matters no longer, I will die soon enough"

"Left to starve to death or be taken by darkspawn no one deserves such a fate" Leliana said

"Wouldn't you rather atone for your crime as opposed to dying in a cage?" Atarah asked the qunari

"And what task do you see as equal to my crime?"

"You can help us defeat the Blight?" Dinah suggested eagerly

"You are grey wardens? I should have guessed. Yes that seems a worthy goal, if you can convince the Revered mother to release me into your custody then I shall aid you"

(Skipping discussion with reverend mother as it is boring)

"We have the key" Atarah announced triumphantly holding up said key

"Are you sure you want him accompanying us?" Alistair said casting a nervous look at the still caged qunari

"As long as he is willing to fight with us then yes" Atarah said unlocking Sten's cage

"And so it is done" he said stretching up to his full height, first person taller the Cadfael that was for certain. With a nod Atarah lead them on, up ahead on the bridge she heard a strange commotion before a cry for help. They ran up to find two dwarfs being attacked by darkspawn, the darkspawn were quickly brought down by the sheer number of Atarah's troop. The older of the two dwarfs came over.

"Mighty good timing you and your friends have, I owe you a debt. My name is Bodhan Feddic merchant and traveller this is my son Sandal, say hello to the nice people" he said

"Hello" his son replied

"Say what brings you lot to these places, perhaps we're going the same way"

"Our situations is a bit complicated, you would be welcome to journey with us if you wish" Rhiannon told the dwarf

"No no that's fine sounds like you lot will encounter more excitement then me and my boy can handle, but I wish you good fortunes. Come on my boy lets clean this lot up" Atarah looked over the pair one last time before they set of once more. They kept walking until the sun started to go down by which point Mahalath lead them to a secluded surprisingly large patch of flat land. They quickly set up a few tents and lit a fire, everyone gathered around the fire as Rhiannon cooked some rabbits Mahalath had killed on their way here.

"So obviously Morrigan is being unsociable and set up her tent over there" Atarah said in between mouthfuls "But that leaves us with six tents and ten people, who wants to share with who?"

"I'll share with Sigurd" Brynja volunteered

"I'll go with Cadfael, Reginald can keep watch at night if that would help" Dinah said

"Mahalath and I can share, Alistair Rhiannon you can share. Sten you alright with having one to yourself" Sten nodded. "Alright well now that we have that settled, I think we could all do with getting some sleep" They bid each other goodnight and Atarah settled down for a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I recently managed to get my ps3 connected to the internet long enough to download Stone prisoner, Warden's keep and Return to Ostagar (YAY!) thus I've been playing through them cause I'm going to include two of them in the next few chapters. That's where I've been, enjoy!**

* * *

**Atarah pov**

Atarah woke the following morning in a cold sweat, the dream had felt so real. She had seen the archdemon and didn't like it one bit, and the darkspawn so many of them. Atarah sat up groggily to see Mahalath already awake in the foetal position on closer inspection Atarah could see she was shaking. Mahalath snapped out of her daze when Atarah set her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Atarah asked her companion

"You saw it to didn't you. They were so loud, I couldn't get back to sleep" strange Atarah couldn't hear the darkspawn in her dreams or at least they weren't loud enough to rouse her. Atarah was about to say something when Mahalath's head jerked up. "There's a cart approaching"

"I can't hear anything"

"Give it five minutes and you will" Mahalath kicked of her blankets strapping on her arm guards and flat shoes, she had kept her armour on during the night but Mahalath explained that her gear had been designed for comfort. She had told Atarah that as a hunter she could spend days pursing the same prey so restrictive armour was of no use, however armour that didn't cover your midsection seemed a little risky for Atarah's taste. The elves flipped open their tent and leaned out. No one else had gotten up yet though the sun was only just rising.

"Um, what?" Mahalath said looking over to their left with a confused expression "It gets very cold at night, is he really that much of a moron?" Atarah turned to see what Mahalath was referring to, she found Alistair still clad in heavy armour sleeping in a ball outside of Rhiannon's tent.

"Oh, I heard he grew up in a Chantry maybe he feels it improper to share a tent with a woman. Bit silly if you ask me" Honestly if you have the option to share a tent with an attractive person, take it. Then faintly in the distance Atarah heard a cart, Mahalath gave her a smug look before climbing out of the tent and lighting the fire. A few short minutes later Bodhan and Sandal arrived at their camp with a cart full of supplies.

"Hello Bodhan, I thought we were too much excitement for you" Atarah teased the pair

"It's good to see you again, me and my son were just making our way up the road and I spotted your camp. And I thought to myself what would be a safer place to set up then with the grey warden's; I can sell you my wares for a healthy discount for the inconvenience of our presence" Bodhan offered

"Well in that case you are more than welcome to stay" Atarah said with a smile, having a vendor so close at hand would prove very useful she thought. "Is it just weapons armour and the like that you sell or do you provide any other services?"

"Ha you here that my boy, say thank you to the kind lady" Bodhan said with obvious glee

"Thank you kind lady" Sandal said

"And as for your question my lady, my boy here is mighty skilled in enchantments just bring whatever you need enchanted and the appropriate materials and let him work wonders"

"Enchantment" Sandal said eyes full of joy at the prospect, so cute Atarah thought. Mahalath came up behind and tapped Atarah's shoulder indicating breakfast was ready. By this point everyone had gotten out of their tents, Atarah noticed that Leliana had undergone a change of outfit during the night. She now wore a black and pink leather cuirass and black leather boots which exposed her upper thighs, maybe that made it easier to move?, along with a black metal gauntlet on her right arm and left forearm (Sacred ashes trailer, I loved Leliana's armour from that). Atarah made a mental note that Sten needed armour and a weapon, he wouldn't be much without them.

"Hey Bodhan, you wouldn't by any chance have gear that would fit that guy" Atarah asked the dwarf, he thought for a moment before he started rummaging through his cart. He pulled out a set made of white steel with red paint along with a simple greatsword.

"This here is Dragon Armour, real strong stuff ideal for your guy. First purchase on free, just for you" Bodhan said passing over the heavy equipment. Sigurd jogged over on seeing Atarah struggling and helped her carry it over to Sten.

"Morning Sten how are you feeling?" Atarah asked

"Why do you ask?" Sten looked at her passively

"You were in a cage for a few weeks, and yeah I get that humans and the like are weaker than the qunari but still"

"You are concerned? I am in perfect condition to fight if need be"

"Good. Then stick this awesome armour before I steal it" Sigurd said thrusting the armour at Sten. The qunari took the armour changing into them, discarding the commoners' clothes they had found him in. He didn't seem as content with the sword though.

"Since everyone's up, I think it might be a good idea for some of us to head into Denerim to pick up some supplies and maybe some information along the way. Who wants to …" Atarah started

"I'll go, Gorim's staying there." Brynja interrupted, "He said he had befriended a blacksmith who he's selling goods for"

"Alright so Brynja's going, I'll accompany you. We probably shouldn't risk anymore then that since it's a city, guards and stuff which just ruin your day" when no one complained Atarah, with Adaia at her heels, and Brynja quickly got some of their stuff together ready to leave. "We shouldn't be long, probably by the end of the day. Don't kill each other while we're gone that would be rather inconvenient" She called out as her, Adaia and Brynja walked back onto the main road.

* * *

**Cadfael pov**

"Right well I can't do with lazin' about here waitin' for them three to get back. Any you lot feel like going off to stretch our legs?" Sigurd asked, Cadfael guessed that even if no one wanted to go the dwarf would still leave camp.

"Might as well" Cadfael said getting to his feet, he turned to Morrigan who shrugged before getting up herself along with Sten. Thankfully no one else seemed overly eager to leave camp, and so the four of them joined the main road.

So far Cadfael had observed some key points of interaction within the current team; Atarah gave off an aura that commandeered a certain respect where ever she went Cadfael could admire such a quality it made her seem like the obvious choice as team leader. Rhiannon, the noble, was set to be second in command which was strange when in comparison she came across as being more serious than the elf. The only other noteworthy point of interest was Mahalath, she seemed very against close proximity to any of the humans. Cadfael noticed that Mahalath, since Atarah had left, had sat next to either Dinah or Sigurd. Unless the issue was resolved it could cause problems at a later date.

After walking for roughly an hour they encountered what Cadfael could only assume to be a merchant, however Cadfael doubted he had anything of worth. Sigurd walked forward shoulders swaying in an arrogant manner, the man shuffled nervously.

"Good morning sir, how you doin?'" the dwarf asked him

"You'll have to pardon me if my behaviour's a bit off, not many people come through this part. That's half my problem though ain't it, mule got scared off by a wisp haven't seen him in hours" the man said, Cadfael briefly wondered why the man deemed it acceptable to rant about his day to them it certainly wasn't welcome.

"We're not going to look for your mule I don't advise you try asking" Cadfael snapped, Morrigan who was standing to his right let out chuckle. Cadfael found the witch pleasant enough strange considering he had found all but one of the mages in the circle intolerable, though neither she nor the group members seemed comfortable around one another Cadfael put that down to Morrigan growing up in a forest.

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of sending a stranger to find my mule, I sent my elf a while ago." Good thing Mahalath wasn't here, she would have taken offence at the suggesting this man had an elven servant.

"Do you have anything worth buying or are we just wasting our time here?" Cadfael asked both the merchant and the group.

"Well actually I do have something, it's a control rod for a golem." He said taking a black and silver rod out of his bag, "I had hoped it would be a stroke of luck but this trip has been one disaster after another, I have no use for it but it could be just the thing for adventurer types like yourselves."

"A golem? That would be great to fight with" Sigurd said excitedly

"What good is a control rod without a golem" Cadfael said turning away from the merchant

"Wait, I know where the golem is. It's in the village Honnleath I would have gone there myself but last I heard the place had been overrun with darkspawn but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you." The man was very anxious to get rid of the rod, "All you need is to hold the control rod at the golem and say dulath gar." Cadfael flicked his wrist and the rod flew out of the merchants hand into his. He tossed over two silvers he had with him.

"Pleasure doing business" Cadfael turned on his heels leaving the passage, he heard Sigurd get the directions for Honnleath before the others jogged up and matched Cadfael's step. Today might prove more interesting than Cadfael originally thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well ain't this a long chapter, hope you're having a good day **

* * *

Rhiannon was having an odd day, for starters she found Alistair sleeping outside her tent. Apparently he preferred that to sharing a tent with her, he had given a good reason for it but she couldn't help but feel a little insulted by the behaviour. Then the dwarfs from the previous day joined their camp, they were a good addition Rhiannon had gotten her shield enchanted by Sandal. The Cousland crest glittered in the sun, Digby and Reginald had been passing the time by chasing the reflected light. Though now Digby was lying by her feet ears twitching against her leg.

"I know, I'm bored too" Rhiannon was beginning to regret not going with Sigurd and the others, she wasn't like the other noble women who were content to just sit play music read or talk all day. She spent most of her free time sparing with Fergus or helping the castle staff when she had injured herself. The letter Atarah had found in the Wilds was still in Rhiannon's pocket, Fergus had said all was well except for a boring scouting mission. She had asked Morrigan if the witch had seen any sign of Fergus, she hadn't. Rhiannon shook herself out of her train of thought, there was no use in worrying over things she couldn't change. Across the fire she saw Mahalath talking with Dinah, Mahalath had been telling the younger elf stories of her camp for a while now but Dinah still looked completely enthralled. Leliana, who was sitting nearby, appeared to be more interested in Mahalath who had been ignoring the Orleasian entirely. Rhiannon wasn't sure what to make of the lay sister, she certainly questioned the woman's sanity yet it was intriguing to meet someone with such blind faith. Since the attack on her home Rhiannon couldn't quite make herself believe in the Maker, though she'd never admit that out loud.

"Rhiannon." Alistair said grabbing her attention, "You were getting a strange look"

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment" She said sarcastically. "How're you holding up?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about how pathetic I was being these past few days." Alistair suddenly became very interested in the ground "It's just been difficult getting my head around everything" his voice was hoarse, Rhiannon placed her hand on his knee.

"I understand Alistair. I know how you feel, take all the time you need. And if you need to talk I'm here for you." Rhiannon smiled reassuringly, Alistair returned it if a bit wearily. She was about to say something else when she spotted a man enter the camp. He was lanky with long dark hair and a long face, he realised Rhiannon had noticed him and stood still clearly waiting for her to come over. Lazy, Rhiannon thought as she approached him.

"Can we help you?" She asked him

"Well yes actually, you lot were hard to find. Name's Levi, Levi Dryden did Duncan ever mention me?" Strange how quickly people had heard of the travelling warden survivors, must be the eyes. It would have been greatly appreciated if Alistair had warned them about the eyes he had told them about the dreams the awareness of nearby darkspawn and the increase in appetite but no nothing about the glowing eyes.

"No he didn't, but I know the name Dryden" in some of the few parties she had attended the Dryden name was spoken on the opposite end of highly. "Heard your family became merchants after King Arland took all lands and titles."

"Yep that's us. Even after all we've been through we never lost our pride. Strange Duncan never mentioned me, we've known each other for years."

"Well we didn't get much of a chance to talk I'm afraid. Is there something you need?"

"Yes that I do, see my great-great-grandmother Sophia Dryden was the last warden commander in Arlands days when the wardens were considered freeloaders. She and her forces went up into Soldiers Peak when the armies came for her, I went to Duncan asking for help. As I saw it I could find evidence clearing Sophia's name and the wardens can reclaim an old base some history the like." Rhiannon could see where this was going and she had to admit she was tempted, this sounded like a place where they could find some unique weaponry.

"Alistair could you come over here for a moment?" Alistair jogged over armour clinking the whole way "This is Levi Dryden, he and Duncan had an arrangement to go investigate Soldiers Peak." She looked at Alistair questioningly

"Duncan wouldn't want any outstanding business" Alistair said

"It's settled, we'll help you clear your grandmothers name"

"Oh thank you so much, I know the where the tunnels that lead to the peak I'll mark them on your map. I'll meet you there" Levi ran off excitedly. Rhiannon and Alistair returned to the campfire by this point Mahalath had finished her stories her and the others were watching the pair with interests.

"Hey Digby guess what? We're going on a little trip" Digby stood up his whole body shaking with excitement "Who wants to tag along?" Alistair and Leliana both grabbed their travel gear, Leliana had a bow Rhiannon never would have guessed (sarcasm). The elves remained seated, Reginald was sitting on Dinah's head despite being a toy he looked tired.

"Atarah's not going to be happy if she comes back and everyone has gone off for a wander" Mahalath warned

"Ooh I'm so scared" Rhiannon said with mock horror

"You should be. Regardless don't get killed, you're tolerable" Rhiannon felt her mood lift at the compliment

"Have fun" Dinah said with a toothy grin and a wave. Seemed she was having a lot of fun just listening to stories, Rhiannon made a note to ask Cadfael how old the girl was she just seemed very young too young in Rhiannon's opinion. And so leaving Mahalath and Dinah in charge of the camp Rhiannon and the other started making their way towards Soldiers Peak.

* * *

Honnleath was disappointing. So far every village Cadfael had been to were very dull, freedom from the circle almost didn't seem worth joining the grey wardens. Though Irving seemed particularly eager to get him enlisted. He launched a cyclone of cold at the darkspawn charging out of the village while Sigurd smashed them to pieces with his axe. Since Ostagar Cadfael had abandoned his sword, it wasn't designed to hold magic and had become heavily damaged, leaving Cadfael to rely on his magic not much of a loss but a bit of a nuisance.

"Geez, where is everyone?" Sigurd asked pulling his axe out of a darkspawns head

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with the darkspawn" Morrigan pointed out sounding as though it was such an obvious reason that she was confused as to why the dwarf needed an explanation. Cadfael walked into the centre of the village, the golem stood arms raised as though it was prepared for battle. He placed the control rod against the golems chest.

"Dulath gar" he said, nothing happened. "And now we go and kill the man who sold this to us"

"Hey hey I love bringing the hurt to guys gives a botched deal but maybe he was given the wrong activation command. Killing him is a bit excessive."

"And what do you suggest we do dwarf?" Cadfael asked

"Perchance there are survivors of whom we can enquire about the golem?" Morrigan suggested. With a lack of a better idea Cadfael closed his eyes and muttered a spell, he hadn't had an opportunity to use this spell but according to Dinah it was meant to detect nearby sources of life.

"There are people hiding in the basement of that house" He announced after a minute, no one questioned it as he entered the house. The building appeared to be some sort of laboratory there were strange crystals darted around the place, Sigurd picked them up claiming they held some value and money was always appreciated. Eventually they reached a large room, in one corner was a strange purple barrier shielding half a dozen people from the darkspawn filling the rest of the room. Sten charged three of them while Cadfael exploded the other four with lightning, Morrigan started glaring at him when darkspawn remnants splattered across her face.

"Oh thank the Maker we're saved" the only women behind the barrier cried out in relief, the other survivors all visibly relaxed as the realisation hit.

"Who are you? Did the Bann send you to help us?" one of the men asked

"No. We're grey warden's coincidence lead us here" Cadfael said

"Well bless our luck, but not to look a gift horse in the mouth why are you here?"

"Recognise this?" Cadfael said showing the man the control rod, from the way the man instantly tensed up it was obvious he knew why they were here. The man lifted his hand, deactivating the barrier the people with him quickly ran out of the basement and the man gestured for Cadfael to approach. Neither Sigurd or Sten seemed willing to touch the barrier, perhaps they had never seen that sort of magic?

"I get it, you're here for Shale aren't you?" he asked in an angry tone

"We are. And I would advise you not taking that tone with me."

"I'll take whatever tone I wish, that thing has been nothing but a curse on my family. I'm Matthias my father was Wilhelm and that thing killed him."

"You're starting to annoy me and that is something you don't want to do" Cadfael stood to full height to add to the effect, as of yet only Sten was taller than him and not by much it made it much easier to intimidate people when they had no choice but to look up at you. "We saved you're lots hide now you owe us a favour, what is the activation command for Shale" Cadfael demanded

"Yes I know we owe you a debt, but I must ask another. My daughter Amalia, she got scared and ran into my father's laboratory before I could stop her. I don't know how she got past my father's traps the man I sent in after her got killed by one of them, I'm not even sure if she's still alive. But if you go and find her I'll give you the activation command for that blasted Golem."

"I hope it won't become a trend that we have to do favours for people to get what we need" Morrigan said

"Deal." Cadfael said leaving through the door leading further into the laboratory. The place smelled damp, like it hadn't been used in a while. Oddly though the place was lacking the for mentioned traps not that he minded. Not far ahead of them Cadfael spotted a young girl playing with a cat, it sounded like they were playing The Guessing Game. Rules were simple you thought if a person or object and everyone asks you yes or no questions in order to guess what they are thinking of. Why did Cadfael know that?

"Oh hello, have you come to play with us? It's more fun with more people" the girl said

"We're here to take you back to your father."

"I can't do that, Kitty would be lonely" Amalia said stroking the cats head

"Yes that would be a tragedy wouldn't it. However your father wants you back, also it's a cat they're solitary creatures I doubt it would get lonely."

"If you're not going to play then leave, Kitty finds you distracting"

"Indeed, you should go nothing you say will make her leave me. She loves me too much." Kitty said in a demonic voice. Cadfael knew enough of demons to know this was one, obviously it was trapped here he could feel the magic binding it to this place.

"Let the girl go and we'll let you go." Cadfael said, demons can't resist making deals though Cadfael had no doubt that the demon would try to take the girl regardless

"Unfortunately I can't do that. You see the man who summoned me surrounded this place with wards I cannot leave. However if you disable them and let me have the girl I will cause you no trouble."

"I will only free you if you promise not to possess this girl"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing there big guy?" Sigurd asked Cadfael, at least he sounding unsure about Cadfael's plan than Cadfael himself.

"But I like this one, but alright if it means escaping this prison then I'll agree to your terms. Behind me is a platform it is the key to disabling the barriers though how it works I do not know, perhaps you'll succeed where the girl failed" the cat said

"This is exciting Kitty's going to be free" Amalia said cheerily. Cadfael walked past the girl and demon looking over the floor panel, slide puzzle simple enough. Direct the flames from one corner to the other, it took five minutes to get the panels in the right place though there were a few awkward moments when the flames went in an unexpected direction and burnt Cadfael. His travel mates weren't willing to help, though maybe that was for the best they would have gotten in the way.

"Oh how I forgot how it feels not to be caged. This is a good day for both of us" Kitty said looking towards Amalia

"Hey you said you would leave her alone" Sigurd said hand on his axe

"I've changed my mind, I like this girl and I don't think I'll find another one like her"

"So I get to go with you after all Kitty" Amalia exclaimed happily

"In that case" When Dinah made Reginald it involved transferring the soul of an animal and binding it to the doll she had taught Cadfael the spell, the cat briefly turned into its true form effectively scaring Amalia who fell to the floor in shock. After the moment was over Kitty turned back into a cat.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Kitty screeched

"Amalia your father is waiting for you, go." Cadfael ordered the girl, she ran off. "Since you would not keep your end of the deal I have bound you essence to this form, you will not be able to take possession of another or return to the fade unless I take the spell off. Until such time you will work for me in whatever way I see fit do you understand?"

"Perfectly" Kitty spat out through gritted teeth.

"Follow me then" Cadfael and the others made their way out of the inner sanctum of the laboratory with a grumpy kitten pattering between their legs

"Seems there is more to you then I initially thought" Morrigan said approvingly. They found Amalia and her father waiting for them, Amalia hid behind her father the second she spotted Kitty.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back safely"

"I'm sorry for scaring you daddy" Amalia said hugging her dad

"You're welcome. Now the activation command"

"Fine, its dulan harn. Let us get out of here Amalia, we've got a village to rebuild" the two climbed out of a ladder in the corner of the room, Cadfael picked up Kitty setting her on Sigurd's shoulder.

"Hey what you putting the demon cat on my shoulder?" the dwarf asked

"Because cats can't climb ladders" Cadfael said climbing the ladder which lead back to the village centre. Cadfael walked up to the golem, he could feel the stares of the villagers as he held the control rod to the golem's chest and said the activation command. The golem started to rumble and move, suddenly its arms and legs jerked with a loud crack. It looked at Cadfael with a certain distain, much like most of the Templars started giving him when he launched one through a window accidentally of course. Don't worry it was a low window and the Templar had provoked him…

"I always knew there would come a day that someone would find the control rod. And of course it is another mage yes it is that is exactly what it is." Shale said in a low gravelly voice, Cadfael imagined this is what golems would sound like if they talked.

"Greetings to you as well." Cadfael said

"I've been stuck here with nothing to do except watch these humans go about their lives for who knows how long" Kitty at this point leapt onto Cadfael's shoulder

"I can understand how boring that can be" Kitty said

"One would think you'd be grateful to the one who has allowed you to stretch your legs" Morrigan said twisting with her sleeves

"Oh look another mage, this must be my lucky day. I was just getting used to the quiet, I see that some of the villagers survived" said survivors quickly dispersed when Shale looked at them

"Call it a hunch, I get those sometimes, that you don't care much for these humans" Sigurd remarked

"Familiarity breeds contempt or so the saying goes and I'm as familiar with the humans here as I could be" (I liked that line, joint fav along with the definition of insanity is blah blah) "Now it does have the control rod doesn't it? I'm awake so it must" Shale while being very monotone seemed confused.

"It does have the control rod see" Cadfael held up the rod

"Order me to do something" Oh how Cadfael wished that moron Alistair was here so he could order Shale to attack him

"Walk over there" he settled for though he could guess what Shale's response would be

"I feel no compulsion to obey. Does this mean the rod is broken?"

"It would seem. Congratulations you have free will, hopefully you'll use it more wisely then others"

"But I have no purpose I remember nothing of my life before this village I am at a bit of a loss. What about it? It must have woken me for some reason?"

"We are to stop the blight. A golem would have been a valuable asset in that regard. If you wished you could still join our cause until such time you find a new purpose for yourself, you could also consider it repayment for waking you up"

"Very well. I shall follow it then. My name is Shale by the way"

"I was told. Let us return to camp then, Atarah may be there when we get back" Cadfael told the group

"Ah yes and we can tell her how we ran off and got ourselves a demon cat and a golem" Sigurd said as they left the village.

* * *

**So yeah, I wanted a demon cat cause they're cool. next chapter warden's keep, should I kill avernus? I didn't in my game but...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long chapter this one, I enjoyed writing this one. if I've made mistakes please let me know self checking doesn't always work cause you tend to read what you think you've written.**

* * *

Despite the annoyance of getting lost within the tunnels a few times Rhiannon had to admit Soldiers Peak was a sight to behold, the place looked like a miniature fortress though the unmarred layers of snow and all round battered look of the place made it clear it had been abandoned for a long time. As they approached the building Rhiannon felt snow get into her boots, not the most pleasant feeling in the world she had to admit. Levi seemed mesmerised by the place, Rhiannon would have assumed he'd been here before considering he mostly knew the way maybe the effect hadn't worn off on him yet.

"Here we are Soldiers Peak, magnificent isn't she" Levi stated looking up at the fortress

"That she is, so are you just going to follow us while we go through the place?" Rhiannon asked

"If that's alright with you, yes" Digby barked encouragingly and took to Levi's side, clearly since Levi obviously had no way of defending himself Digby had decided to take it on himself to look after the man. Leliana had wondered ahead of them, Rhiannon had insisted the woman get a cloak before they got here just as well even with one the woman looked like she was having trouble warming herself up. She too seemed enchanted by the place, it looked like she was trying to remember a story about this place but was failing at the task. Rhiannon herself could only vaguely remember the stories of Soldiers Peak, they were frustratingly on the edge of her tongue. Taking the last few steps leading to the fortress they walked through the stone archway despite being so old the whole place still seemed structurally sound, Rhiannon found that reassuring if she was going to die she'd rather it be heroic rather than trapped under fallen debris. Rhiannon couldn't place it but the air suddenly seemed to shift it became even colder and slightly blue, forms of soldiers to shape.

"They can't stay in there forever, we'll starve them out before launching a final assault" the commander ordered

"But they had enough supplies for months" one of the soldiers exclaimed

"Then we will wait" and as quickly as the scene appeared it faded leaving the courtyard as though it hadn't happened. Rhiannon looked at her travel companions checking that she hadn't imagined that.

"I feel woozy all of a sudden, what was that?" Levi said

"I have heard an Orleasian ballad about something like this, it tells of a woman trapped within a dream that never wakes up" Leliana said, the comment successfully unnerved everyone. Thank you for that Leliana, Rhiannon thought.

"You're pretty friend it making me nervous, but honestly what was that?"

"The world is full of mysteries, we should move on" Rhiannon walked through the archway for some reason she felt drawn to a statue in the bottom corner of the area, memorizing the text also seemed like a good idea as well.

"Rhiannon" Alistair called out. She turned pulling her sword out just in time for it the slice through a skeleton. Another approached from her left, she hooked her shield off her back smashing it into the skeleton who fell to pieces. Rhiannon charged down the slope crashing into a more resilient skeleton, spotting Leliana perched on a higher part of the fortress Rhiannon hefted the skeleton in the air where Leliana landed three arrows into it. "Why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" Alistair asked crushing a skull with his boots "Because it didn't have any BODY to go with"

"That was bad" Rhiannon said letting out an involuntary giggle as she cut down the last of the skeletal warriors.

"No bones about it" Leliana added, and with just that simple comment everyone broke into side splitting laughter. Despite circumstance it felt strangely calming to just laugh Rhiannon thought as she wiped tears from her eyes and opening the door into the keep.

The inside of the place was as cold perhaps actually even colder than it was outside, dragons breath passed into the air every time Rhiannon breathed. Her armour felt painfully cold, she had heard of some soldiers having the inside of their armour lined with fur for warmth it may be a good idea to look into that. The keep was a marvellous building with stone fire places, memorial paintings a scripture of history pined on the wall and now ragged Warden Flags. It was fitted for its purpose of defence but hadn't slouched on motivational decorations, Rhiannon's mother had once said that no matter your numbers or how well trained your forces if they had accepted defeat you would never win so it was in your best interests to keep spirits up. Rhiannon took a step further into the room, she felt the air shift again. Half a dozen spectral forms of warriors and mages took shape, they looked tired and hungry. In the furthest corner stood the only woman within the ghostly troop speaking with a young man, a mage judging from the staff on his back. Rhiannon found it slightly odd to see a mage using a staff considering neither Cadfael nor Dinah had one, and Morrigan used hers sparingly. The ghost man and woman seemed to be having a slight argument but Rhiannon couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the woman turned towards her small troop clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Attention men, I know the outlook is bad we are greatly outnumbered and haven't eaten in days. But are we Warden's or are we just common criminals? No. We are Warden's. Darkspawn flee when they hear our name, Archdemons fall by our hand. We will not be so easily defeated by a meagre death squad who even admit they need to starve us to even the odds, I for one will not surrender to dance the gallows gig and neither should any of you. If we are to die here we will make them pay with flesh and blood and show the world that the Warden's will never bow before tyranny are you with me?!" the woman called out, the image faded with the sound of cheers. Rhiannon had to admit she was a little impressed, even when this woman had no chance of surviving she still had enough will to keep going. Rhiannon wasn't sure she could find the resolve in that situation, she had practically fallen apart when her home was attacked knowing her parents were dead. Though that was a different kind of situation wasn't it, she still wasn't proud of herself. Levi took a few hesitant steps into the room as though he expected the ghostly forms to come back, to be honest everyone looked like that.

"Th-that was her, that was my great-great-grandmother Sophia. All these man so brave despite everything and she stood amongst them" He stuttered out.

"She seemed like a strong and brave woman" Leliana said, Digby barked in agreement damn be the people who doubt a Mabari's ability to understand humans.

"You must have the same legacy flowing in your veins" Rhiannon said, it took Levi a moment to realise it was a compliment.

"You're too kind, my family have always said the Dryden's shared blood with lions I've never believed it myself but… I've gabbed enough lead on friend" They took a moment to survey the room but there was nothing of interest except a sheet of paper listing the names of wardens who had died while opposing King Arland, oddly enough Sophia Dryden's name wasn't there weird. The room that followed looked like a recreation room and it was distinctly warmer than the last, though that may have something to do with A the lit fire and B the two lava slugs and corpse in robes, Rhiannon had never seen things like these before so of course she didn't know what they were called. The demons charged across the floor leaving a trail of fire behind them, Rhiannon raised her shield as one collided with her. She could feel the heat seeping through the metal, pushing the demon back she slashed at its mid-section. It reacted in pain but the wound healed over itself, it raised two wobbly arm things shooting fire at Rhiannon. She jumped out of the way landing beside Alistair who was smacking the second demon with his shield, Rhiannon rammed her sword where she thought the things eyes. It reared in pain before disintegrating, the first demon shrieked and slide straight for them Rhiannon ran up to meet it sword aiming for it. She ran right through the thing, it disintegrated but she could still feel heat against her skin though compared to the freezing conditions outside it was welcome to an extent. Turning her head she saw Leliana pulling some still intact arrows from the corpse Digby was standing with Levi again.

The next room was a library, not as fancy as the one Rhiannon had but it had its charm. Along with more magic wielding corpses with robes and lava demons, however Rhiannon decided they added to the character. It made the place seemed lived in, and died in. Rhiannon bashed the corpse with her shield repeatedly until it became dazed before she chopped its head off, Alistair brought down the demons with Leliana's help. Rhiannon picked up one of the few books that hadn't been ruined by rot, it seemed to be a continuation of what had been on the statue outside.

"Rhiannon come look at this" Alistair said holding up a big book, Rhiannon tried to read but it was badly damaged so she could only make out the odd word here and there. The familiar shift in the air surrounded them once again and two ghostly mages appeared, the man was frantically writing in the book while the woman was anxiously pacing by the door.

"Please hurry Archanist they're nearly here" the woman said

"Almost done, people need to know what happened here" the man muttered

"This was a bad idea. We never should have rebelled against the king"

"Such a shame our rebellion died before it could flourish" the woman looked like she was about to say something when there was a loud crash and the illusion faded.

"Rebellion? About what though a pity the books so badly damaged?" Levi asked more to himself in disbelief

"Wait one second. The grey warden's aren't meant to get involved in political effects, right Alistair?" Rhiannon asked

"Yes they are"

"Well I'm sure grandmother must have had a good reason for it" Levi said defensively

"But such action would ruin the warden's reputation and status of neutrality whatever the reason for it, you know what we don't have enough evidence or knowledge of these events for us to judge. We should move on, those stairs should lead to the second floor.

The second floor wasn't in a good shape, it looked ravaged and broken by battle. The wooden beams and steps were rotted and creaks more than Rhiannon would have likes as she climbed them. The smell reminded her of an old woman's hut she had briefly stayed in when she ran away from home, Digby quickly brought her back before people realised she was gone. There was something strange about the room though that Rhiannon couldn't place her head felt light and dazy like the sensation you get when you get jolted awake in the middle of the night where everything was real but not at the same time. That was almost poetic, Rhiannon felt a little proud of herself for a moment before remembering she's a warrior. Skipping the last few steps leading up to the main part of the room Rhiannon spotted what she decided was without a doubt the source of the strange ghosts and atmosphere, it was a small gateway filled with a purple veil it was surrounded by purple plates on the ground. Magic, it had to be nothing else could logically explain it. She faintly remembered hearing stories about the Fade, it seemed to click that this gate was a thin spot in the veil that separated reality from the Fade. But how this had occurred Rhiannon didn't know for sure but she had a sinking suspicion. The now familiar sensation of shifting air washed over them, more potent than before. Sounds of a battle filled the room the forms of Arlands men and Sophia's took shape in what would have been their last stand, Sophia was leading the charge the fire that had dimmed in her fellow wardens eyes still blazed in hers.

"Make them pay for every inch" she called to her men as she brought down men who by all reason should have overpowered her due to her lack of food. "Avernus! Now!" she shouted to a mage near the back of the room. The mage muttered something and lava demons rose from the ground instantly attacking Arlands men. "We need more" Sophia called. Avernus summoned more, this time black hooded demons rose but started attacking Arland men and warden indiscriminately.

"What are you doing?" Avernus cried out, he must have been under the false impression that he could control what he summoned never thinking of all the possible outcomes including these creatures turning on him. 1st rule of strategy take into account all outcomes before settling on an action.

"Foolish mage we do not kneel to your will" one of the demons said. Avernus backed up in horror

"The battle is lost. Retreat!" Avernus turned and ran like a coward despite Sophia calling on him as she became overwhelmed. The last pieces of the story finally slotted together in Rhiannon's head, Sophia Dryden was in line to become queen when Arland took over. Forced to join the Warden's Sophia campaigned against the false and corrupt king and ultimately died and her family lost everything. She had always admired the stories of Sophia Dryden she had always seemed like a great warrior even despite how the nobles talked down about her. But summoning demons could someone really be driven to those lengths? Rhiannon could only imagine what Levi was thinking about all this. He looked agast and slightly ashamed, Rhiannon could practically see his belief in his grandmother breaking a bit. The ground around them crackled and skeletons rose up along with two demons and an abomination, the skeletons appeared to be focusing on the demons though Rhiannon couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. Shoving the thought aside Rhiannon raised her sword and charged for the abomination, she cut across its middle causing oozing gunk to fall out really gross. It tried lashing at her with malformed arms which she battered back with her shield, putting all her weight behind it she stabbed the abomination through. It let out a guttural scream as it struggled to get the blade out, Rhiannon twisted her sword before ripping it out the creatures side. For good measure Rhiannon swung the sword back completely separating the abominations upper and lower body, you can never be too sure. Before she could react one of the demons slammed into her sending her sprawling and her sword clattered to the opposite end of the room. The demon loomed over her before taking a nose dive to finish her off, Rhiannon on instinct pushed her hand into the demons head crushing its eye. She let out a scream as she cradled her left hand, the metal gauntlet hadn't been made to handle such heat and some of the metal had melted partially into her hand. Around her the battle had ended, Alistair ran to her side gently taking her arm. Digby padded over he had a sad look in his eyes as though he was blaming himself for his master getting hurt, he sat beside her putting his head on her shoulder.

"This is going to hurt I'm afraid" Alistair warned as he prised the gauntlet off, Rhiannon hissed at the sensation her hand had lost a bit of skin and was scalded but at least it was her left meaning she could still fight. And something told her that the fighting wasn't done yet. Alistair wrapped her hand with a ragged bandage, he gave her back the gauntlet but Rhiannon set it aside broken armour was worse than no armour at all in some situations. Leliana came over handing back Rhiannon's sword and shield, they weren't looking too good the shield could be fixed but Rhiannon was going to need a new sword and soon.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked

"Nothing I can't handle" Rhiannon said flexing her hand

"Jeez I never would have, we'd always believed Sophia to be a noble and just warrior. But to summon demons, blood magic I just.." Levi seemed unable to finish that thought

"She was fighting for her life, desperation can lead people to bad places" Levi seemed to accept that answer but was not happy about it. Rhiannon couldn't understand how people could be driven to such lengths; she prayed she never would. Before they left the room Rhiannon picked up a staff, Morrigan might appreciate a new one that didn't look like a broken tree branch. Turning their back to the purple veil they made their way further up the fortress, there was a strange moment though when they found a jar of jam why it was there they couldn't figure out. However they heard something moving in the adjacent room, with caution Rhiannon entered.

"Stop. This one wishes to speak with you" the human? In the room said. It took Rhiannon a moment but she recognised this scab and rotted face as Sophia Dryden, it was obvious that this wasn't a human anymore the corpse like appearance was evidence enough.

"Levi I'm sorry but you're grandmothers possessed. Nothing you say will interest me" Rhiannon said raising her sword arm

"FOOL!" possessed Sophia yelled in outrage, four skeletons rose from the ground and set upon Rhiannon's companions. Sophia jumped over the table with more grace than a corpse should have, both women's blades met with a loud crash. They moved around the room each matching the others move perfectly, nothing Rhiannon did caught Sophia out and Rhiannon was running out of ideas and the others were a little busy with the skeletons.

"You have no chance here mortal I am Sophia Dryden Warden Commander" then the stupidest idea came to Rhiannon, one so dumb that she was sure she had been spending too much time with Alistair. It may be a demon possessing Sophia but Sophia was human and only had knowledge of honourable combat, at least that was what Rhiannon was counting on. Rhiannon pushed Sophia back and threw her shield at her, the sharp end landed in Sophia's exposed throat she dropped her weapons and tried to pull the shield out. Rhiannon was having none of that, she ran up and pushed the shield further forward until Sophia stopped struggling and turned to dust leaving only her armour behind. Rhiannon knelt down looking over the armour it was good make, black metal with gold lining the inside had enchanted runes from the heat they radiated Rhiannon guessed they regulated the armours temperature.

"You're lucky we're here to have your back while you have a love affair with some armour" Alistair said.

"You wouldn't mind if I put this on?" Rhiannon asked Levi, it was his great-great-grandmothers after all

"You seem deserving of it. We'll wait out here" Levi said as Digby herded them outside before standing guard. The armour was surprisingly good fit, considering that Sophia looked bigger than Rhiannon… Moving on, Rhiannon and the others took the stairs leading to the roofwalk to the third floor tower. More skeletons rose from the ground and Rhiannon was starting to get very fed up of skeletons. While Leliana disarmed the traps Rhiannon and Alistair charged the three skeletons, Rhiannon threw two of them off the roof while Alistair beat the other one to dust. Which was more effective Rhiannon thought with a smirk. Rhiannon kicked the door at the other end and the smell that hit her was revolting, so much so she almost didn't want to go for fear of what they were going to find. Swallowing the lump in her throat Rhiannon put on her perfected brave face walking in, she heard movement in the following room.

"Who wants to guess what is in the next room?" Rhiannon asked hand on the door knob.

"More demons," Alistair guessed while Levi nodded

"Those skeleton men" Leliana guessed, Digby barked in agreement. Rhiannon opened the door where two skeleton men were waiting. Rhiannon smacked one's head clean off with her shield as Digby leapt on the other ripping its ribs off, he then seemed content to chew on the rib. Leliana sidestepped the remains to pick up a book from the floor.

"I think you should look at this" She said passing the book over to Rhiannon, it documented the research of the mage Avernus. Rhiannon felt the bile rise in her throat as she read of Avernus's gruesome experiments on living people to gain the power of blood whatever that was. She set the book on the table only then noticing the glass vile, she grabbed it and threw it against the wall. Nobody said anything. Finally they arrived at the last room, it looked like the hybrid of a laboratory and a torture cell. There were cages hanging from the ceiling spikes in gaps in the floor corpses pinned to the wall by spikes, it seemed like a horror story. At the end of the room an old man in robes seemed to be mulling over potions.

"Please quiet down, you are most distracting" an old cranky voice said, ignoring him completely Rhiannon walked forward doing her best to ignore the blood covering most of the floor. The old man let out a sigh turning away from his work and came down the stairs to meet them. "The demons seem eager to bolster their numbers, are you the cause I wonder."

"You're Avernus aren't you? Shouldn't you be dead?" Alistair asked looking confused

"I am he, and don't worry I don't have much time left"

"This man has done things forbidden by the Maker, I would not advise trusting him" Leliana said warily.

"Men unwilling to look past their own nose are who forbid my research not some Maker and you will do well to remember that. Now why are you here?" Avernus said sounding angry

"Levi brought us, do you want to ask?" Rhiannon nudged Levi forward

"Um yes my family name has been dragged through the mud for years. Do you have any evidence proving Sophia was a good person?"

"Sophia Dryden was the best of us but I'm afraid there is no evidence to be had"

"Can you help get rid of the demons?" Rhiannon asked

"I can. It is time for me to repair the damage I have caused" Avernus sounded resigned "Whatever reason you have stay your hand until the job is done"

"We are allies until this issue is resolved. We will speak of your experiments afterwards"

"Very well, let us hurry" Avernus ran past them out the door, fast for a man over a hundred years old. Rhiannon cast one last look over Avernus's experiments before following him. The room hadn't changed and demons didn't appear spontaneously but that was more unsettling the reassuring.

"I must unravel the summoning circles, you will need to defend me against the demons that appear. Good luck" Avernus stood above the first circle. Three red demons burst from the ground spurting fire from their mouths, Rhiannon doubted they were happy to have the veil closed. Rhiannon sliced through one as Digby bit into it and pulled until it came apart. Leliana peppered the second with arrows bring the demon down, she didn't have as good aim as Mahalath Rhiannon had to admit. Alistair brought down the third. The strange thing was that they seemed easier to beat then the previous, maybe they had just gotten better at dealing with them. Avernus ran to the next circle and two black demons appeared. One charged Rhiannon who side stepped stabbing where its ribs would be, she rammed her shoulder into the demon sending him straight into Alistair's waiting sword, it disintegrated instantly. Rhiannon turned on her heels jumping into the air and impaling the second demon as it made to strike Digby. The third circle summoned two ash wraiths and two black demons, one of the wraiths smacked Rhiannon across the chest knocking the air out of her lungs. Digby let out a howl that knocked the wraith down before he ripped it apart, Rhiannon patted his head before running forward. As the second ash wraith lunged for Alistair, Rhiannon dropped sliding on her knees sword cutting the wraith head to tail. By now Avernus had reached the last circle, a purple demoness appeared, however with nothing else to focus on everyone charged for her. The demoness barely lasted twenty seconds.

Avernus stood perfectly still waiting for Rhiannon to pass verdict she guessed.

"It is done. No demons will be able to get through the veil here. Now will you let me return to my experiments in peace?"

"I should kill you for what you've done, however your actions today have redeemed you enough that you may keep your life. You must find a way to help the Warden's without the sacrifices or blood magic."

"Fine. But I doubt such research will yield any results" with that Avernus returned to his tower.

"Guess that's it all over then, you've got your base. Shame I couldn't find any proof to clear the family name." Levi said

"If we keep looking to the past we'll miss the future" Rhiannon told him "You welcome to stay if you like?"

"I think I'll take you up on that. My cousins have been needing a safe place to store goods" Levi said with a smile

"Well I think we've done good today if I do say so myself. Now shall we return?" Alistair asked

"One moment" Rhiannon walked to stand in front of a painting, she uttered the Warden's oath. A chest came out of a hidden panel, feeling a little smug Rhiannon opened the chest taking out the light purple longsword held within. "Now we can leave"

* * *

**Reviews help me grow as a writing person :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Atarah's back :) So I know I'm not the best at fight scenes in this case I'm going with humans are pretty vulnerable but any advice for improving?**

* * *

"I don't see why I have to carry these ALL the way back to camp" Brynja complained adjusting the bags on her back. Night was falling as Atarah, Brynja and Adaia made their way up the road, they were making slow progress though Atarah put that down to Brynja struggling with their shopping.

"Because I wasn't the one who on the very second they heard their husbands voice charged off and knocked over a couple of stalls in their excitement forcing us to buy all the goods" Atarah pointed out. While Brynja's actions were hilarious having to buy items they didn't need wasn't Atarah's favourite thing to do, money in her experience was hard to come by.

"Gorim's not my husband. Yet" Brynja looked happy, seeing her lover had really raised her spirits. Taking the final turn the three arrived at camp, Atarah looked around realising that nearly everyone had left. Mahalath was sitting by the fire putting together new arrows while Dinah appeared to be trying to do a handstand, poor girl kept falling down though. She spotted Atarah and ran over.

"Welcome back, how was the market?" she asked conversationally

"Good thanks, um where is everyone?"

"Sigurd got bored so him Cadfael and Morrigan went for a walk, which was first thing this morning though. Maybe we should have gone to look for them, oh well. And I believe Rhiannon, Alistair, Leliana and Digby went up to Soldiers Peak with a man I don't know."

"I'm guessing this is what it's like to be a mother" Atarah said, Rhiannon she wasn't too worried about but Sigurd and the others she was feeling concerned. "Which way did Sigurd go?"

"They went west, better to have the sun on your back then straight in the eyes. That hurts" Dinah told her.

"Brynja put the stuff down and rest a while. Adaia stay with Brynja. Mahalath, Dinah you're with me. Let's see if we can find any sign of the others" The path Sigurd had taken may have been perfectly fine during the day but by this point it was very difficult to distinguish path from ditch, luckily Reginald had a glow in the dark feature. Not so lucky was that the glow was focused on his eyes which Atarah found quite unsettling.

"I used to be scared of the dark. Cadfael put the charm on him" Dinah explained on noticing Atarah staring at the bear.

"Why is it just the eyes then?" Mahalath asked from slightly further up the path.

"The eyes were the only part of him without a charm. The rest is to stop him getting damaged."

"Just what can this guy…?" Atarah started to say

"Quiet" Mahalath said in a low hiss

Mahalath stood still for a moment, just listening. She gestured for everyone to duck down and approach a small collection of torches burning in the distance. From behind the bushes Atarah could make out the shapes of a group of humans and one elf, there cart was tipped over but Atarah was getting the impression this was a scam. One day in the alienage some travelling robbers passed through, they had told Atarah that one of the most successful scams involved making passers-by think you were in trouble this seemed like one of those situations.

"So now what? We just sit here waiting for the wardens to walk past?" one of the humans asked "Do we even know what these guys look like?"

"The contract gave us a full description and a bounty poster. And yes we are going to wait here, there have been sightings of some of the warden's going through here meaning it is highly likely they will come back" the elf said, Atarah liked the accent. However it was perfectly clear these were assassins, ones that were after her team. She turned to her friends.

_Four archers' five rogues one mage. Mahalath take the left once you're in position bring down as many of the archers as you can, that will be our signal to jump out the bushes. _Atarah mouthed, Mahalath nodded and started sneaking around the assassins' camp. The assassins seemed preoccupied with sharpening their weapons or drinking. One of the archers opened his mouth only for an arrow to come out instead, the others jerked to their feet looking around for the intruder. A second arrow whizzed through the air landing in an archer's eye. Atarah jumped from the bushes slicing two of the men's throats open as she went, they made a funny gurgling noise as they fell.

"DUCK" Dinah called, Atarah felt rock skimming across her back knocking out the elf assassin. Atarah threw one of her blades into another man's chest as she charged for the mage. Two more arrows shot out from the bushes killing the mage and remaining man. Atarah picked up one of the rouges blades, they were certainly nicer than hers. She saw Mahalath picking up the archers packs of arrows, they didn't need them anymore waste not what not and all that.

"DIE SCUM" the man with the knife in his chest cried out as he tried a last ditch attempt to make his death meaningful, however half way towards Atarah he left out a yelp and fell to the floor. Looking down Atarah saw Reginald with a hold on the man's leg, he pulled the man's leg spinning him before throwing the man into a tree. The man didn't get back up.

"Remind me not to earn the wrath of your bear" Mahalath said with a more serious tone than Atarah could have managed

"Don't worry he's harmless right Reginald? Reginald stop that" Dinah said, Atarah turned to see the bear jumping on the male elf's back "That's disrespecting the..." the male elf groaned "Not as dead as we thought" Dinah said taking a step back "Atarah, what do we do now?"

"Wake him up, we can have some fun interrogating him." Atarah told her. Dinah stamped on the ground making it shake, the assassin shifted and lifted his head up. He was very good looking, much more Atarah's type than Nelaros, he had light blonde hair smooth tanned skin brown eyes and a tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Ah it appears I'm dead, judging from the angels I see before me." the elf said looking up at Atarah and her friends.

"Thanks for the compliment however no you're not dead. You gave off the impression you were the leader of this band so naturally we had to let you live so we could ask you some questions. You know like you're name, who you work for, etc." Atarah said as nonchalantly as possible

"Ah a beautiful woman who is straight to the point. Well I am Zevran of the Antivan Crows, I was hired to kill any surviving grey wardens though as you can see I have failed at that."

"I'm happy you failed. I like being alive" Dinah said hugging Reginald to her chest

"I would be too in your place however it puts me in a bit of a predicament"

"How so?" Atarah asked

"Failing to kill a target basically means either you kill me or the Crows do, so I'd like to propose a deal. Let me work for you and in return you let me live"

"First tell us who hired you, do you not have any loyalty to them?" Mahalath asked

"A Loghain I believe his name was. And no I have no loyalty to him, I was merely hired for a service." Atarah was aware of the Crows reputation, Loghain must really want them dead. She always had a way of making friends.

"I have to wonder how dumb you think I am, after all you did try to kill me" Atarah said

"I think you are utterly gorgeous and I would be a fool to try and harm you. Besides I can think of nothing better than being told what to do by a sex goddess" Atarah saw Mahalath go bright red, Dinah on the other hand looked confused.

"Flatterer. What could you add to my team?" Atarah asked the elf

"Well I am skilled in combat stealth and opening otherwise inaccessible doors and chests. I can warn you in advance of any of the Crows schemes to kill you. Or if you'd rather I could warm your bed or fend off unwanted suitors, sound like a good deal?" Atarah definitely liked this elf

"Warm my bed? I like the sound of that"

"I knew we could find a common interest or two. So do we have a deal?"

"We do. I'm Atarah by the way, this is Mahalath and Dinah" Atarah reached down pulling Zevran to his feet, he held on to her hand a moment raising it to his lips

"A pleasure"

"We should get back to camp, the other might have returned. If not well either way they're in trouble" Atarah grabbed one of the torches and made her way back to camp the others close behind. It didn't take too long but what Atarah saw made her do a double take, Sigurd Cadfael Morrigan and Sten were back but they had a cat with them and a golem.

"You know what, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. You can explain all this in the morning." Atarah said climbing into her tent falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Mahalath woke her the following morning.

"Everyone's back and breakfast is ready." She said, she hadn't tied all of her hair up and the strands she'd missed had been put into pleats that went past her waist.

"Can you sum up what's been happening?" Atarah asked straightening out her dress.

"Cadfael said that they encountered a merchant who sold them the control rod for a golem, they went to the village to collect said golem. Goes by the name of Shale and the cat is Kitty, Kitty's a demon trapped in the body of a cat Cadfael did that because she tried to go back on their deal. Rhiannon told me that a Levi Dryden came here to look up a favour Duncan made, she helped clear a demon infestation at Soldiers keep. You coming out now?" Atarah nodded and crawled out the tent. She stood in front of the group and waited as they steadily grew quiet.

"When I leave camp for supplies I expect to find people here when I get back, or at the very least leave a note telling me where you're going so that if you're gone for longer than expected I can find you. You four, all I was told was that you had gone for a walk at the start of the day. It was night when I got back. I thought something had happened to you, I went looking for you and found assassins hired by Loghain to kill you. This is Zevran by the way, in case you haven't been introduced. We're a team, do not do that again" Everyone nodded, even Sten looked at her with respect, just a little bit mind you. With her rant over Atarah finally noticed Rhiannon's change in armour and a bandaged arm. "What happened there?" Atarah asked

"The metal of my last armour melted," Mahalath stood up from her seat and knelt by Rhiannon. She took Rhiannon's arm removing the gauntlet and bandage.

"Rotten my bag is right beside you can you pass it over?" Dinah threw the bag over.

"Only Cadfael calls me that" Dinah said with a giggle, Mahalath rolled her eyes turning her attention to Rhiannon.

"You should always clean a wound before bandaging it, burns especially." She said as she cleaned Rhiannon's hand, she then crushed some leaves into a paste rubbing it over the burns and wrapping it in a fresh bandage.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Leliana asked staring at Mahalath more intently than Atarah deemed necessary

"I have lived in the forest all my life. These are just the basics" Mahalath snapped at her. After that everyone sat eating while Rhiannon told them what happened in Soldiers Peak, it was a good story. It might make a good base as opposed to having no option but to camp.

"So what made you all want to join the grey wardens?" Leliana asked everyone

"My father told me stories of the grey wardens, I always dreamed of being in their ranks. Not for the fun of being able to do whatever I want between blights I do that anyway, but because elven wardens are free to walk among humans and be seen as equals. It would mean I could move beyond the alienage, while the circumstance wasn't ideal I'm happy with the results" Atarah said, she didn't want to tell everyone the events that led to her being enlisted none of them were in a position to do anything so there was little point besides, she still felt guilty about leaving her father, Soris, Shianni but her family's tough and she plans on seeing them the next chance she had.

"Somethin' that could get me out of dust town and let me kill things? I'm all for it" Sigurd said in-between mouthfuls.

"Mahalath? What about you?" Leliana said turning to the elf sitting across from her

"My reasons are not something I will discuss with you" she said in a soft but venom filled voice that completely caught Leliana off guard.

"Cadfael?" Leliana had a slight squeak in her voice now, Atarah noticed how Cadfael's eyes drifted to Dinah who was brushing Kitty's fur much to Reginald's annoyance

"My reasons are my own."

"Oh come on don't leave us in suspense"

"Perhaps you should tell us how a Lay sister can move as well as Zevran, an assassin. Care to explain that Orleasian?" Atarah could practically feel the air grow colder despite how close they were to the fire. Cadfael kept a stone gaze on Leliana who seemed petrified.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the mat" Dinah said nudging the man's shoulder "I loved reading about the grey wardens flying on griffins. I jumped for joy when Duncan enlisted me"

"You're a little young aren't you?" Atarah asked

"I'm nineteen winters" Dinah said defensively, nearly everyone's widened comically at that. Atarah and the others had agreed she looked to be roughly fifteen "Cadfael was the one who recommended me" she smiled brightly when she said that, however Cadfael looked more resigned Atarah could tell there was more to these two but neither seemed eager to share, one more obvious than the other.

"Not to put a damper on our happy socialising discussion, but I feel like we should get a plan of action sorted. Alistair what do those treaties you and Rhiannon found say?" Atarah asked

"We have three treaties obligating the King of Orzammar, the first enchanter of the circle at lake Calenhad and the Dalish to help the grey wardens during the blight. I would also suggest seeking out Arl Eammons help, he lives in Redcliff."

"I doubt we'd get much help in Orzammar. Father was very sick when I left and no way I trust my bastard of a brother Bhelen with running the place. However if we have to send someone there, let it be me." Brynja said with determination

"I'll go with you, you'll need someone to hold down that ass while you beat him up" Sigurd said with a laugh "Plus it'll be good to see how Rica and Leske are doing"

"Sounds fair but won't you get in trouble for re-entering Orzammar?" Atarah asked Brynja

"Grey wardens conveniently have diplomatic immunity so I should be fine" Brynja said with a confident smirk.

"Well I'd like Sten to go with you as a bit of extra muscle just in case you run into trouble."

"I'd like to go to Redcliff if that's alright?" Alistair said hesitantly

"Me too" Rhiannon added, Digby barked too

"That would make sense since you're human, so I think it would make sense for Mahalath and I to find the Dalish. They might be nicer to us. Zev would you like to tag along?" Atarah asked, at her feet Adaia looked at Zev eagerly wagging her tail, seemed she had taken a shine to him. Atarah was glad to see her Mabari approved of Zevran

"Yes, I think I shall"

"Can I come too?" Leliana asked. Atarah didn't miss the grimace on Mahalath's face, however she figured spending time with a human that wasn't Rhiannon couldn't do any harm, right?

"Sure. Which leaves Cadfael, Dinah and Morrigan to go to the tower"

"And Reginald, don't forget about Reginald that makes him sad" Dinah interrupted, Reginald had climbed onto her head and was looking at Atarah with an annoyed posture.

"My bad, sorry Reginald. Now Shale I would like you to go with Rhiannon, is everyone happy with these arrangements? Any problems speak now, three, two, one and… Done. One question though, do we want to meet up here once we're done or somewhere else?"

"Levi said he was going to fix up Soldiers Peak. I can mark it on your map and we'll meet there?" Rhiannon suggested

"Help Bodhan find it and we'll be set" it took a few minutes for everyone to disassemble the camp before they gathered into circle. "Don't do anything stupid you guys"

"We won't" Dinah said cheerily, she seemed very eager to go to the tower maybe she had a boy there.

"You will Rotten" Cadfael told her pulling on her braids in a teasing manner, she pulled an adorable grumpy face.

"Alright, good luck everyone. See you all soon, on three we call wardens. 3 2 1" Atarah said

"WARDENS" nearly everyone, excluding Cadfael Morrigan and Sten, called out surprising Atarah completely she'd only expected one or two of the group to actually respond. Everyone split into their designated groups and walked off into separate directions.

* * *

**So circle, dalish, redcliff and orzammar. I'm starting with the circle with Dinah since I loved playing through that quest :)**


	11. Chapter 11- The circle is broken

**So quick thanks to everyone whose reading this, and special thanks to those who take the time to comment with advice (you know who you are). it means a lot and the help is greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

Dinah found it a strange sensation going back to the tower, she wasn't sure what to feel like. Though she did find herself looking forward to it even if Cadfael wasn't. By now they were on the last stretch leading to Lake Calenhad, the road had made way for soft wet grass. The moon was full and made the water drops on the ground sparkle, it was beautiful and Dinah couldn't help but smile at her surroundings. Looking up she saw Cadfael and Morrigan walking ahead of her, Dinah hadn't made up her mind about Morrigan yet. She seemed quite similar in some ways to Cadfael except the woman didn't have much of a sense of decency considering her clothing which exposed a lot of her chest. Not that long ago Dinah spotted a man so distracted by Morrigan's breasts that he walked into a wall, a woman had then walked over and started yelling at him. Now that Dinah thought about it that might have been his wife, whoops. Dinah sped up a little so she could hear the two's conversation.

"It must have been boring growing up in the circle" Morrigan stated, Dinah frowned at her Morrigan had no right to judge how she and Cadfael grew up, was she using that term the right way?

"Not as much as you'd think, Rotten usually kept me busy. Besides how could you define it as boring when that was the only life you knew? We had nothing to compare our lives to" Cadfael told her "I mean I'm assuming you lived in the Wilds with Flemeth all your life, would you consider it lonely?"

"Not at all. I spent most of my time in the forms of animals and talking to trees"

"I knew I wasn't the only one" Dinah exclaimed happily, before they all got cut down when one of the mages used them to escape Dinah talked to the trees that grew outside the towers windows. Morrigan gave her a look, the one people give her when their getting fed up of Dinah's antics.

"Watch where you're going" Kitty yelped scratching Dinah's legs

"Oww" Dinah complained, she looked down to where Kitty had now been tackled by Reginald

"Get this thing off me" Kitty whined swiping a paw harmlessly at Reginald

"That's enough stop." Cadfael ordered the two creatures they didn't separate "If you don't stop it right now I will throw you into the lake" that worked. "Now we're just about to pass a cart so Kitty shut up and Dinah carry Reginald."

"I don't see why I have too, the people we've passed have been too side-tracked by Morrigan to pay me and Reginald mind" she said picking up Reginald regardless. They drew level with the cart looked like they had problems with the mud, there were three of them two men and one woman. The woman jogged towards them, she was pretty in the simple way not the fancy princess way. Her messy brown hair stuck to her face and her dress was soaked, it must have been raining here not too long ago shame Dinah missed it, it was fun walking in the rain.

"Sorry to bother you but we're a little stuck. Can you help us?"

"Must we help strangers for no reason?" Morrigan asked no one in particular as she made to move past them. Dinah made a stubborn noise and marched towards the cart, one of the men was sitting in the cart he looked like a mage but something felt off about him. It looked like it was just the back wheel that was stuck.

"Care to step out of the cart" Cadfael said to the man,

"Very well" the man said in an emotionless voice, he moved to stand with his travel companions

"He's like Owain isn't he?" Dinah asked

"I believe so. Look I'll lift the back of this, you'll need to harden the ground." Cadfael ducked under the cart bracing it on his shoulders "Ready?"

"Yes" Dinah said enthusiastically. With a grunt Cadfael straightened himself, the cart wheel making a squelchy noise as it went. Dinah jumped heavily on the ground and the surrounding earth lost all its moisture, on setting the cart down it moved easily on the ground. Cadfael climbed out from under the cart rubbing his shoulders.

"Head that way. It will take you to the road." Cadfael told them

"Oh thank you, we've been stuck here for hours. There's been trouble down near the tower and we hadn't been able to get anyone along, thank the Maker this nice family came along right dear?" the woman said in a rush, some women do that its annoying, Dinah assumed the last statement was to the man that wasn't tranquil.

"We're not family" Morrigan said. She looked bored, Kitty was perched on her shoulder tapping Morrigan's new staff with her paw.

"What's happening at the tower?" Cadfael demanded

"I have no idea they wouldn't tell us, well we should get going tight schedule and all. Thank you so much" The woman climbed into the cart along with the men and the three set off into the night.

"Something bad happening isn't it? It usually is" Dinah said leaning against Cadfael's arm, Reginald twisted round in her arms snuggling into her chest.

"Don't worry about it, worst case scenario you get to rush in and be a hero" Cadfael told her reassuringly stroking her hair.

"The correct term is heroine" Dinah told him. He cracked a small smile before,

"How much longer is it going to take to actually get to our destination?" Morrigan asked sounding exasperated,

"It's just around the corner, terribly sorry for the inconvenience of us having a conversation" Cadfael snapped back eyes instantly becoming guarded again. Here Dinah thought he was making progress with Morrigan. Morrigan for her part turned sharply stalking off shoving Kitty back to the floor, her dark clothing making her nearly invisible the further away she went. Cadfael wrapped an arm round Dinah's shoulders and they followed, as they passed Kitty Cadfael scooped her up setting her on his shoulders.

"This is demeaning" the cat complained but she didn't jump down

"Can I have the next go?" Dinah asked. Taking the turn past the tree Dinah could see the lake and on that the tower. The lake was a blacky-blue colour the full white moon reflected perfectly on its surface, the tower even from a distance looked dark and imposing. Strange considering it looked nice in the day. From the top of the slope Dinah could see the docks straight ahead and a tavern to her left, by the docks there was a man in Templar armour. They slid down the slope, Cadfael said she could roll down since she'd get covered in mud, and walked towards the tavern. Dinah recognised the ferryman who had brought her and Cadfael away from the tower the first time.

"Ah I remember you two, what brings you back?" he asked

"Hey Kester, can we ask a huge favour please? We need to get to the tower can you help?" Dinah asked him, Kester shuffled a bit

"I can't I'm afraid, something big's happening over there. Greigor came by a few days ago saying that I wasn't to ferry anyone across the lake and then he goes handing my boat over to that Templar Carroll up at the docks" Kester said moving his arms in a funny manner, some people did that when they were annoyed Dinah had noticed.

"So you have no idea what's going on?" Cadfael asked, Kester shook his head.

"Why would they tell me anything?" he countered. Dinah looked up to Cadfael but his expression didn't give anything away.

"We'll just convince Carroll to get us across. It was good to see you Kester"

"You too." Kester gave them a nod before walking into the tavern, a man in a funny hat came out of the shadows behind where Kester had been standing he looked like he wanted to talk. Cadfael gently shoved Dinah away so he could talk to the man himself. Dinah skipped down to the lakes edge dipping her feet into the waters, the chill spread through her whole body making her jerk involuntarily. If there were more people around, Dinah thought, they would defiantly think something was wrong with her. She remembered how the circle used to let them go swimming for exercise until Anders used that as a chance to escape, ruined things for everyone because they couldn't go swimming anymore. When Cadfael told her the news she had sworn vengeance on that mage. A few minutes passed when she heard footsteps behind her, it appeared Cadfael was done talking to the strange man. He didn't get too close to the water though, probably didn't want to get his coat wet which was understandable wet clothes are not a nice sensation. It made Dinah happy that he wore it at all since it was a birthday present that she spent ages making, she kept stabbing herself with the needle but she felt it was worth it.

"Do you plan on paddling all night or shall we go?" Cadfael asked her

"What were you talking to the strange man about?" Dinah asked him as she walked with him towards the dock

"He's a representative of the mages collective. Basically we help them we'll get a financial reward."

"And apparently that's worth the risk of getting caught by Templars" Kitty said from her place on Cadfael's shoulders. Morrigan was already waiting by the dock when they got over there, her entire posture came across as being very bored and impatient. Dinah was starting to wonder why the woman had come along, the whole journey she had switched between sociable and ignoring them it was getting annoying. Cadfael approached Templar Carroll who was hunched over the boat.

"We need to get across the lake. Official grey warden business" Cadfael told him

"No access to the tower, please move along" Carroll said in a nasally voice

"But we need to get over there" Dinah complained

"No can do. Strict orders not to let anyone across now move along" Dinah briefly wondered if they could swim across the lake, she knew she could but Morrigan? And she had never tried putting Reginald in water for extended periods of time.

"Can we make a deal? Favour for a favour?" Dinah asked the Templar, Carroll seemed to consider this for a moment

"Well it gets lonely here so maybe you could stay and keep me company" Carroll suggested, Dinah didn't like the look he was giving her. Neither did Cadfael, lightning sparked through his hair making it spike like a hedgehog.

"How about you let us pass and in return you don't get in trouble for interfering in important official business and for making inappropriate suggestions towards my friend."

"I wasn't…" Carroll stuttered

"Three against one. Who will they believe?"

"Alright, alright I'll take you across no need to get aggressive" Carroll said. As he untied the boat Cadfael, Dinah and Morrigan stepped into the boat, Kitty just stood stubbornly on the dock.

"Get in." Cadfael ordered her, Kitty hissed before jumping down. Carroll kicked off the dock and the boat gently glided across the water's surface towards the tower. The closer they drew to the tower the darker it seemed to get, along with it a clear sense of dread. Dinah was sure that whatever was going on wasn't going to be solved easily. When they reached the tower Carroll was very eager to get them off the boat, he was just short of shoving them actually.

"Can we be dramatic?" Dinah asked, Cadfael nodded before striding towards the door he raised his arms pushing them out in front of him. The doors burst open, inside the entrance hall were several Templars some looked hunched over in pain others scared. What was going on here? She saw Greigor with a Templar, he like nearly everyone else had turned towards them when the doors open. Cadfael marched over, despite her grey warden status Dinah still went with the instinct to hide behind him and hold Reginald extra close to herself. Greigor's scary. Greigor looked unimpressed to be seeing them again.

"Ah the new wardens return. So glad to see you're still alive" he said with a strained smile

"It's good to see you again Greigor" Cadfael said

"Is it opposite day and no-one thought to tell me?" Dinah whispered

"No Dinah we're being ironic" Cadfael told her while reaching behind him forcing Dinah to stand level with him instead of at his back. "What's going on?" Cadfael asked the Templar

"We got careless, first with Jowan now this. The towers been overrun with demons and abominations, I've sent word to Denerim asking for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment. Now we just have to wait and hope the door holds"

"Hope the door holds? There could still be mages in there that you are condemning"

"Cullen's not here either" Dinah muttered to herself, she knew how many Templars worked in the tower and she knew that several were missing.

"What else can we do? We can't risk the demons spreading." Dinah flinched at Greigor's harsh tone

"You allow the Right of Annulment you will end up killing innocent mages. It is only meant to be used as a last resort when you know for sure the circle is lost, not when you're too cowardly to check." Cadfael shouted at him. The room grew quiet as everyone just stared at the two

"And are you willing to go in there and look for survivors where there are potentially none?" Greigor countered

"We are" Dinah said surprising herself for suddenly being able to talk outright to this man

"Let us look, if there is nothing to be saved then fine use the Right of Annulment. But if we can prove order has been restored you'll allow the circle to continue, and also allow the mages to help the grey wardens against the blight. Deal?" Cadfael asked holding out his hand.

"Alright fine you have a deal. However I must warn you that once you pass through those doors only the first enchanters words saying the tower is safe will open them again" Greigor said shaking Cadfael's hand. "Just tell the man at the door when you're ready." Greigor turned and walked away from them, probably to talk to other Templars about how much trouble mages cause them and regretting their choice of work. Dinah looked towards the door into the apprentice quarters, she remembered how she, Jowan, Anders and Cadfael talked of being able to walk straight out those doors and out the tower. That felt like such a long time ago, it sort of had been but still.

"Don't get your hopes up." Cadfael advised her "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" Dinah breathed out holding Reginald with one hand and twiddling the chain of her necklace nervously with the other. Cadfael nodded to the Templar guarding the door and he opened the door.

"This is going to prove an interesting experience" Morrigan remarked as the doors slammed shut with a heavy bang.


	12. authors message

**So... the fan in my main laptop has broken meaning I can't use it without risking it overheating and damaging the insides. Unfortunatly that means I won't be able to update for a while cause I do all my writing on that computer, try to get it fixed soon as. Sorry.**


End file.
